Past Connections
by MoonlightLegends
Summary: The sailor senshi trace an energy flow to Domino City, enter a tournament and reunite with old friends. But, when the dark Yami Marik emerges from the one Mina once knew as Namu and when Beryl combines forces with him, can the senshi even help? (Genderbent Yugi- Lots of Crosssover Ships-)
1. Chapter 1: Domino's New Girls

**Chapter One**

**Domino's New Girls**

The five sailor scouts all sat around the low table in Raye's temple, rays of early morning sunlight peeking through the wall's small cracks.

Serena Tsukino munched down on her cookie, happily enjoying it. Raye Hino smacked her bun headed friend in the shoulder, scolding her for being a pig. Amy Mizuno looked over at her friends over the top of her book, chuckling at their fighting. Lita Kino smiled at Serena, a laugh escaping her mouth at her blonde friend's atteptite. Mina Aino read a Sailor V comic, which was odd, condsidering _she_ used be Sailor V.

"I'm bored!" Serena whined, plopping onto the ground behind her.

"Serena, not all scout meetings are fast you dolt!" Raye yelled at her, hitting her in the shoulder.

"Raye, don't be so harsh on her." Mina nervously chuckled, setting down her comic.

"Why shouldn't I? She's such a crybaby." Raye replied, crossing her arms and turning away.

"Maybe we should just get on with the meetings you guys..." Lita muttered, her emerald eyes trailing around the room.

"Whoa, Lita," Mina said, looking at her brunette friend. "Someone's in dream land."

"What? Oh sorry, guys. I've just been having this weird feeling in my stomach; like we're supposed to be somewhere else right now..."

"Whoa, that's deep Lita!"

"I know, but that's what I'm thinking."

Serena groaned, sitting up from the floor and streching her arms above her head.

"Are you gonna say anything Luna?" She asked, glancing at her balck cat of whom sat perched upon a pillow close by.

"Of course I do." Luna looked Serena like she was dumber then she really was. "We have a mission; a big mission at that." Luna leaped onto the table and looked around at all five of them.

"Well?" Lita asked, finally slipping out of her la la land.

"We're going somewhere."

"What? Where?!" Serena beamed in joy at the thought of travelling.

Luna rolled her red eyes, not paying her chipperness any attention.

"Domino City; some strange energy is coming from there." Luna explained, catching Mina's small attention.

"Isn't that where that new tournement is? For that Duel Monsters game Serena likes so much?" She asked, putting her arms on the table in a crossed postion.

"Duel Monsters tournement?!" Serena beamed again, jumping up and spinning in glee. She had played that game for a long time and loved it so much; though she wasn't very good at it. "I wanna enter!"

"Serena," Amy said, looking at her kindly. "we're going for scout buissness, not for a card game tournement."

Serena frowned at her blue haired friend, and sighed.

"Why not?" She whined, all four of her friends groaning at it's high pitched tone.

"Serena," Amy smiled nervously, "Scout buissness is too important to get caught up those silly games-"

"THEYARENOTSILLYTHEYAREAMAZINGTHEYAREBETTERTHENLIFE!" Serena quickly shouted right in her blue haired friend's face, making her whince.

"I mean, don't get caught up in those games Serena." Amy chuckled, sweatdropping anime style.

"Well, I haven't played in sooooo long!" Serena whined once again, looking at Luna with begging eyes.

"Alright fine. You can enter the tournement." Luna agreed, Serena jumping with joy. "But, you must stop any duel whatsoever if you are needed."

Serena nodded, ovbiously not paying attention at all.  
>"Should we enter as well?" Lita asked, looking at Luna curiously yet hopefully.<p>

"Yes." Luna nodded, her eyes looking at Artemis, as if she was using code.

"Alright, I'll speak with him." Artemis said aloud, making all the scouts look over in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Raye questioned, swapping a cookie from Serena's hand, much to her tears.

"It's not important right now," Artemis said, his eyes looking away from everyone, excluding Luna.

"Let's get permission from our parents!" Serena squealed, zipping out of the temple faster then anyone had seen her run.

"I'm going to leave to, go ask my mother." Amy said, getting up and leaving the temple slowly.

Soon, all the girls had gone, leaving Luna and Artemis sitting in Raye's temple.

"Are you sure they're ready, Artemis?" Luna asked, her accent strong on his name.

"I hope so." He replied grimly, glancing out the open door, sunlight now pouring through it. "If not, they're gonna need a lot of help."

…

Kaiba walked out of the Domino Museum, extermely confused.

What had he just seen?

It had to be some sort of illusion, right?

The only good thing about this rather stessful visit to the museum was this god card; Obelisk the Tormentor.

He smirked at it, wondering if the visit really had been all that bad; that crazy Ishizu woman aside. As he sat down inside his limo, still smirking at this new aqquired card.

"_What if all that no sense she was chattering was real?" _Kaiba wondered for a second, only to have his curious look melt away into a smug one as he chuckled, _"No way."_

…

Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina all dashed out of the bus, dragging suitcases behind them.

As they stepped onto the ground, squealing in delight.

"Man, maybe I'll run into Yugi!" She shouted, spinng around to face her friends confused expression.

"Who's Yugi?" Lita asked, pulling her suitcase up beside her as her head tilted slightly to the left in curiously.

"She's one my childhood friends! **(Yes, Yugi is genderbent because I like the concept)**" Serena explained, flipping her blonde hair behind her shoulders. "I haven't seen her since we were eight when she moved here, I wonder if she remembers me..." She fell into a mutter, her eyes dragging to her feet.

"Serena, we better get to the hotel, okay?" Amy suddgested, obviously noticing Serena's worries.

"Okay!" Serena said chipperly, dashing down the street happily.

The rest of the scouts just stared in her direction, blinking at her sudden mood change.

"Someone's bipolar." Raye said sarcasticly.

"And there's the sarcasm!" Mina smiled joyfully, looking at her priestess friend. Raye rolled her purplish eyes and walked towards the bounding Serena, whom was now halfway down the street already.

"I wonder what her friend looks like." Amy said, following Raye from behind, her blue suitcase dragging behind her.

Mina beamed, chasing after Serena as she turned back and giggled.

"Probably really pretty!"

…

Yugi sat in her class, her tri-coloured hair in it's normal postion. The black star shaped back that was lined with amethyst was pulled back into a ponytail, her blonde bangs hanging in her face as she wrote notes.

Yugi was extermely cute, most boys got mad whenever she hurt; which was kind of creepy to Yugi for some reason.

As the bell rang and the teacher dismissed the class, Yugi let out a sigh, happy that school was finally over for the Battle City tournement.

"Hey Yugi!" Her best friend, Joey Wheeler callled out from down the hall as she exited her math class.

"Oh, hey Joey." She waved, her voice sweet but not high pitched.

"Guess what?"

"What?" Yugi questioned, Joey popping up beside her, much to her surprise.

"I saw a bunch of girls on the street today! I think they're new in town."

"Joey, you are so perverted."

"I am not!" Joey crossed his arms, looking at Yugi out of the corner of his eye. "I'm just a 16 year old boy."

"I guess so..." Yugi suddenly felt strange, her puzzle shaking around her neck.

/Yami?/ She thought to the Pharaoh.

\I know, I feel it too, a familiar energy...\

/What'da ya think it is?/

\I don't know, but it's strong and there's five of them.\

/I noticed.../ Yugi thought, her amethyst eyes staring off into the long hallways of Domino High.

"Yug?" Joey asked from beside her, catching her off guard, as she had been in thought for a few minutes now, causing her to seem rather quiet.

"What?" She looked over at Joey, but then looked away. "Oh, nothing."

"Ya sure?"

"Yeah, completely." Yugi smiled her bright smile, Joey returning it.

This smile was sweet; but it would be short lived.

…

Serena entered her hotel room, her hair swaying behind her shoulders as her friends followed closely.

"Wow! It's pretty!" She beamed, dashing into the room with happiness.

It was true, the simple room was in fact very pretty.

Walls covered in floral designs, a white boarder, beige carpet along with foral beddings laid out on the five beds. Pots of flowers on either side of each of the beds, all of them a different type, ranging from blue bells to roses to frunchescas.

"Yeah, it is very pretty." Amy complaimented, sitting on one of the beds.

"I feel like Lita loves this room..." Raye muttered, staring at her brunette friend.

Lita beamed at the floral desgins, roses to tulips dancing elegently across the walls while white borader complimented them.

"It's so beautiful!" She squeaked, her emerald eyes gleaming in joy. All her friends chuckled, knowing Lita's love for flowers and floral things.

"I guess Lita is gonna enjoy her stay." Mina giggled, flopping onto her bed, her blonde locks curling around her body as she fell through air but they laid around her as her back hit the bed. "So I might as well!"

"I think I forgot my other five math books..." Amy stared into her bag, horrified by the fact she couldn't study as much as she wanted to.

"Come on Amy!" Mina popped next to the bluenette, wrapping one of her arms around her neck and giggling happily. 'Studying isn't something you do when we're on vacation!"

Artemis leaped up to Mina's side on the night stand, a serious look on his face as five enevlops sat under his paws.

"This is not vacation, Mina." He began, sliding the envelops out from underneath him. "It's sailor buissness."

"Oh come, Artemis! Don't be a buzzkill." Mina frowned, sliding off of Amy's bed and standing in front her white cat. "Can't I have a _little _fun while we're here?"

"Sure, as soon as we figure out what's happening." He replied, sliding the envelop closer to the blonde, whom once again ignore this.

"He's right, Mina." Amy said, trying not to sound rude. "This_ is _sailor buissness."

"Are you turning against me, Amy?!" Mina cried, collasping onto the ground in misery.

Amy sweatdropping anime style and swung her hands forward, swinging them back forth as to deny something.

"No, no, no!" She chuckled nervously, kneeling next to her blonde friend. "I was only being reasonable."

Mina popped out of her saddness and grinned at her friend brightly.

"Okay!"

Everyone was once again shocked at Mina's mood swings.

She really needed to get someone to check that out.

"Anyways, guys," Amy began, her Mercury computer now in her palms as he typed. "I'm looking for the signal, I'll tell you when I pinpoint it."

"Alright, while oyu do that, we have something to talk about scouts." Luna said simply as she leaped up beside Artemis, where the envelops still sat. "These are letter for you."

"Letters?" Raye asked, looking over in interest. "From whom exactly?" She held her hand out to her side sassily.

"Maximillion Pegasus." Artemis said.

The room fell silent, even the typing of the Mercury computer stopped, Amy's sky blue eyes dragging over in silent shock.

"MAXIMILLION PEGASUS?!" All five scouts cried, before their hands clamped over their mouths.

"I mean, uh," Serena chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of her head. "Maximillion Pegasus? What would he want?"

"Well, he had these five cards made for you all, just in case we ever needed them." Artemis explained, stepping forward. He named each person and pointed to their envelops, which hthey gladly took and opened.

"What are they?" Luna asked curiously. "We never knew what he called them."

"Guardian of Purity, Moon." Serena said, staring at the card. "2500 attack points nad 1900 defense points."

"Wow." Artemis said, ratehr shocked for some odd reason.

"Guardian of Intelligence, Mercury." Amy smiled, "1950 attack points and 2000 defense points."

"Guardian of Passion, Mars." Raye said, rather bored. "2000 attack points and 1500 attack points."

"Guardian of Courage, Jupiter." Lita sounded excited. "2500 attack points and 1400 defense points."

"Guardian of Love, Venus." Mina swirled around in glee, her eyes beaming with joy. "2400 attack points and 1900 defense points!"

Luna and Artemis nodded, pointing to five boxes that sat on the ground nearby.

"Those are your duel disks, you'll them for the tournement." Artemis explained, hopping over to them.

Each girl opened it and hooked it onto their arms.

"Whoa, what amazing machinery." Amy excalimed, the disk activating just by an arm gesture. "Who made this?"

"KaibaCorp, Amy." Serena explained, walking over. "This really hot guy runs it!"

"Serena, I bet he's like 30." Raye said, disgusted. Serena rolled her eyes and looked at her raven haired friend coldly.

"He's sixteen, stupid!" She shouted angrily.

"Sixteen?" Amy questioned, shock tearing at the seems of her voice. "That's a little young."

"But, he's been running it since he was 13 or something." Mina explained, randomly appearing next to Serena, making the bun head squeak in surprise.

"He must be remarkable..." Amy muttered. "A genius to create something like this, maybe smarter then me..."

"Whoa, Amy." Lita chuckled slyly. "Someone anxious to meet this guy, huh?"

"What ever gave you that idea?" Amy looked away from her, trying to hide her face.

"Maybe the fact your so fasinatied by this guy for one thing-"

"Okay, okay! Maybe I want to meet him, but only because I want to know how he came up with this entire duel disk system." Amy crossed her arms, her duel disk sticking out of the bottom of them.

"Yeah, okay, Amy!" Mina giggled again, shooting her eyebrows up twice. Amy rolled her eyes and opened this window, sunlight flooding the room.

"We should go out!" Lita declared, locking Serena in a headlock, whom struggled to breath.

"Okay, but could you let me breath first?" Serena pleaded, struggling to free her neck from Lita's muscular arm.

"Oh, right." Lita replied, releasing the bun head from her arm, leaving her breathing heavily.

"Never..." She breathed in. "Do that... again!" She shouted, glaring at brunette angrily. Said brunette nervously chuckled, sweatdropping anime style as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Sorry, Sere..."

"Well, where to?" Raye asked, looking around at her friends one by one, her purplish eyes scanning them for any kind of answer.

"To the... park!" Serena cried, clentching her fists and looking at nothing, as an out-of-place determined look plastered her face. "Let's go scouts!"

Serena trudged out of the room, slamming the door behind her, leaving her friends sweatdropping.

"Let's just go before she gets herself lost." Raye said, holding her lower arms out to her sides while her upper arms rested against her sides.

"True that." Mina giggled.

…

Yugi walked down the street, her hair swaying slightly side to side. Joey, Tea and Tristan walked by her sides, all of them heading to the park to hang out.

"So, what're we gonna do in the park, Yugi?" Tristan asked from her left.

"Uh, duel?" She said nervously.

Joey burst into a determined additude, his fist raised in the air.

"I will win this time, Yug!" He was so patheic but he was so loveable, Yugi smiled at her friend.

"I'm sure you will!" She smiled, encouraging her friend. Joey and Yugi gave each other thumbs up, happily entering the park.

Out of the corner of her eye, Yugi saw five girls enter the park, all laughing.

One had long, black hair that curled around her thighs, her eyes were the same colour as Mokuba's; a purplish shade, she wore a red top, a dark red jacket, jeans and black shoes.

The second girl had long brown hair, pulled up in a ponytail held by a green elastic with two green puff bals glued to it, two strands hanging in frotn of her ears, rose earing on said ears, emerald eyes. She wore a long sleeved white shirt, a brown fuku piece on her shoulders, a long brown skirt that same shade as the fuku piece that went along with her black slip ons.

The third girl had long blonde hair that curled around her thighs with a red bow tied to the back of her head, blue eyes that gleamed the against the sun. She wore a blue sailor fuku, the lines red with dark blue bows and a dark blue skirt that reached her knees along with some black shoes.

The fourth had short blue hair that curled around her neck and the rim of her ears and sky blue eyes that clashed with said sky everytime she looked upwards. She wore a thin strapped knee length blue dress and black shoes.

Yugi's eyes widened at the last girl.

Long blonde hair rolled up into two buns on either side of her head and bangs that curled around her forehead, deep sea blue eyes... she wore the same uniform as the opposite blonde.

"Serena...?" She mumbled, stopping in her tracks, causing her three friends to look back in surprise.

"Yugi?" Tea wondered aloud, looking at her tri-colour haired friend in confusion.

"It's my old friend, Serena Tsukino..."

"We should talk to her..." Joey said in a trance, staring at the brunette with starry eyes. Tea and Tristan groaned at their friend but agreed.

"Oh, um, well there's a problem." Yugi chuckled, rubbing the back of her head.

"What could be so bad that-" Joey was cut off.

"I haven't spoken to her in eight years."

The group fell silent.

No spoke a word.

That is until Joey got a bright idea.

"I'll go talk to that brunette so you can get some time to talk to Serena!" He suddgested, grinning like a pervert.

"I'd usually hit you but Yugi needs to talk to her friend!" Tea said, putting her tense hand that ached to smack Joey back to her side.

Joey burst across the park, hiding behind a tree and watched the group of girls, his eyes pinned to the brunette.

"Serena, I brought some rice, are you hungry?" She asked, sticking her hand into a basket in her hand. When it emerged, a small lunchbox filled with rice and fried chicken was in her hand, making the bun head jump with joy.

"Horray!"

Joey ran out in front of the brunette, but much to his embrassment, he tripped over the sidewalks side.

He yelped, slamming into the pavement in front of the brunette of whom had stopped moving.

"Ouch..." He groaned, rubbing his chin, a scrap upon it.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked, extending her hand in order to help him up. Joey clasped onto it, electricty flowing through his veins at her touch.

She was stronger then he expected, as she was able to yank him upwards. This force was so strong, her fell closer to her shoulder, a sweet rose scent catching his attention. It was sweet and tempting to keep smelling but that would make him look creepy, so he leaned back into his spot.

"Uh, sorry 'bout that..." He chuckled nervously. The girl laughed, a sweet laugh at that.

"It's alright!" Her face broke out into embrassment. "Oh right! I'm Lita Kino." She held out her hand, waiting for him to shake it.

"Joey Wheeler." He took her hand they smiled at each other.

"How'd ya get so strong, Lita?" Joey asked, leaving Lita confused momentarily.

"Oh!" Her face became normal again. "Uh, well... I was born strong then I got into gangs and all that really bad stuff, so I _had_ to get stronger or you know, "bad things"." Lita explained, seemingly upset at the words, _gang_ and _bad_.

"Ya okay?" Joey questioned, looking at his new found friend's grim expression.

"Huh?" Lita looked over confused but that fell into glee again quickly. "Oh, nothing!"

Joey noticed her arm, a duel disk attached to it.

"Ya play Duel Monsters?" He asked, pointing at it.

"Not yet, but I'm learning for that new tournement." Lita answered.

"Oh, right, da one Kaiba's hosting..." Joey said Kaiba's name so coldly.

"You got something against Kaiba or something, Joey?" Lita asked, saying his name for the first time.

"He's a huge jerk! Oh I wanna punch the da' hell outta his rich boy face!" Joey threw his arms around angrily, Lita holding back her laughter by clasping her palm over her mouth.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Joey." Lita smiled, looking at her bored friend's, their eyes begging her to go with them. "But, my friends and I going for a walk. I hope to see you again some time!" Lita ran off with her friends, waving at Joey.

Joey sighed dreamily, Lita disappearing, her friends, all except Serena gone.

"They left me here!" She cried, thrashing her arms around angrily yet sadly. "Come back!" She shouted, but her friend had disppeared into the crowds. "Damn it..."

"Hey, Serena." Yugi's voice said from behind her, causing her to spin around. Her eyes widened, tears of joy forming in the corners of her sea blue eyes.

"Yugi!" She cried, hugging her old friend and spinning her around in a circle happily. "Where have you beeeeeeeeen?!"

"Here." Yugi chuckled, a sweatdrop sliding down her temple.

"Oh right." Serena sat her back down and smiling at her friend.

"Man a lot as has happened since we split up..." Serena began, her eyes drifiting around the area. "You beat Seto Kaiba and Maximillion Pegasus, giving you the title 'Queen of Games' and you did it all as an unprosfessional duelist!" She cried, spinning and grafeully leaping with joy, her eyes shining in glory.

"Yeah, well..." Yugi stared off in the direction Serena's friends had ran off in and let out a sigh. "Better catch up with your friends while I go back to mine!" He smiled.

Serena nodded, her blonde locks flying behind he rslightly as she ran after her friends.

"See ya, Yugi!"

…

**Ayy new story while Mentis is on Hiatus... Happy face! **

**Check out the new Hidden Memories chapter about Hanna's power and past!**

**~SStBS**


	2. Chapter 2: Doughnuts Gone Wrong

**Read it. Love it. Review it.**

**...**

**Chapter Two**

**Doughnuts Gone Wrong**

Serena giggled, eating two doughnuts at once, one glazed, the other sprinkled.

"It's probably not very heathly to eat like that, Serena." Amy nervously smiled. Serena glared, though the glare's intensity loosened as everyone stared at the crumbs on her cheeks and around her mouth.

Suddenly, the doors slid open, Yugi and her friends entering behind her.

"Yugi!" Serena's doughnut filled mouth shouted, shallowing the yeasty treat. "Hi!"

Yugi's eyes trailed over to see Serena and her four friends and two cats sitting at a table, a plate of countless doughnuts.

"Come have some doughnuts with us!" Serena giggled, her eyes filled with joy.

Yugi chuckled, her hands rested on her hips, a smile crossing her lips at her food-loving friend.

"Sure thing." She laughed, her friends following her towards the table.

Joey walked behind Yugi, reaching the table.

His eyes looked at each girl, stopping on Lita. He realzied she wasn't paying him any attention so far, still fiddling with a rose lunch pouch. Her emerald eyes studied it's desgins, tracing it's edges, appearing to be out of it, though she was avoiding looking at Joey.

"Have a seat, if ya like!" Mina beamed, yanking Joey next Lita, shoving them into each other.

Lita gasped, blush covering her cheeks as her eyes zipped away from Joey as they shut.

Joey just sat there, shocked but also blushing as he was shoved closer to Lita.

"G-get off!" Lita cried, shoving Joey off the chair, making Mina slam into Amy, causing her to topple off the chair and stumble across the room.

As she tried to stop herself, she slammed into someone, causing her to hit the ground.

"Ow!" She cried.

"Hey, watch where ya going Kaiba!" Joey shouted while Amy's eyes squeezed shut from the pain shooting through her back.

"Shut up, Wheeler. I don't have to apoligize to-" His eyes locked on Amy as she rubbed her back in pain. He just stared at her for a moment, confusion and a warm feeling flooding his body.

"Lost fa' words?" Joey laughed whole heartily.

"Says the one who was flustered when they hit Lita..." Raye mumbled, causing Duke to glance at her.

"Shut up... um... What's ya name again?" He asked.

"Raye." She replied quickly, before Joey burst out his last comment.

"Oh yeah... Shut up Raye!"

The group of girls that remained at the table laughed, leaving Joey grumbling.

Meanwhile, Kaiba's eyes hadn't moved from the blue haired girl whom was now opening her eyes now. Kaiba found himself in an odd trance as her eyes opened up to a beautiful azure colour that sparkled against the lights of the arcade.

"What'da ya doin' here anyway, Kaiba?" Joey demanded.

This comment made Kaiba rip his gaze from Amy to look at Joey coldy.

"Bussiness, Wheeler. Something you dorks wouldn't understand." He walked past Amy, "And to prove my point..." Kaiba dug his boot's heel into the hand that held Amy up from the ground.

A yelp escaped her throat as she fell onto the ground harshly, her eyes glaring at Kaiba as the pain left her body.

"Be careful ya-" Joey was cut off by Kaiba.

"Can it, dork." Kaiba said, though his insides begged him to spin around to help Amy.

What was this odd feeling?

That warm, fuzzy feeling that overtook his senses everytime his eyes dragged over to Amy... He'd never felt it before. But, this feeling wasn't bad, it was kind of nice actually.

Kaiba grabbed his forehead and left the arcade, shaking off the warm feeling once again.

Lita scrambled past Joey, her hand clasped onto his shoulder for a moment so she could move faster. At that moment when her hand touched him, her cheeks went red and she held back a gasp.

"Amy, are you alright?" She asked, the blush leaving her cheeks as she kneeled next to her blue haired friend. Amy gripped her hand, a bruise now upon it, though a smile remained on her face.

"Yes, Lita." Amy tried to be happy.

That Kaiba guy had seemed so _different_ in the description Serena gave him; he really _was_ just a huge jerk, to Joey at least.

Duke slid down beside Raye, who's eyes dragged over to him, her eyebows shooting up in surprise.

"Um, hello?" Raye shook her head in confusion as she spoke.

"Nice to meet you, the name's Duke Devlin." Duke simply said though no introductions were called for.

"Raye Hino."

"So, why're you here in Domino?"

"Battle City." Raye found herself comfortable talking to this, 'Duke' guy for some reason. "What about you? Live here or something?"

"I run a game shop here and my friends are in Battle City as well."

"What game shop?"

"I'm the creator of Dungen Dice Monsters, so I run this huge game shop downtown."

"Dungen Dice Monsters? I've heard of it, it seems very similar to Duel Monsters." Raye chuckled before snapping to realize how rude that was. "I mean, it seems interesting..." She held out her hands defensivly as she waved them back and forth.

Duke let out a nice chuckle, one Raye found oddly comforting.

"People have told me so."

Mina smirked across the table at the two, completely shipping it in her mind.

"_I'mma get those two together, no matter what!" _That thought echoed in her mind.

Mina's blue eyes dragged away from the two chatting teenagers over to Lita and Joey, whom now sat next to her as Amy settled down on the edge. Serena continued to chat with Yugi while they ate doughnuts, though Yugi ate only one, Serena munched down three.

"So, Lita," She began leaning closer to her friend. "Got a crush?"

Lita's face fell flustered, blush covering her cheeks, but that melted into anger quicker then Mina could laugh at her.

"No! No!" She shouted, throwing her hands above her head. "I do not!" She slammed her fists onto the table, some doughnuts moving across the palte and tipping onto the table top.

Raye reached out and fixed it before returning to her chat with Duke about his game and the similarites and differences between it and Duel Monsters.

"Mina, whateva gave ya the idea that she liked me?" Joey demanded looking away.

"Well, both of you guys seem to flustered when your near each other," Mina began the list. "Both of you blush when you touch, both of you-"

"Okay, okay we got it!" Lita yelled at her blonde friend as she looked back at her soda can angrliy. "But, I don't. Got _that_?"

"Sure, sure, Leets." Mina giggled, Joey shooting an embaressed glare.

Yugi glared at Kaiba as he walked past the arcade window, Amy still slightly grimcing in pain from the large bruise present on her hand.

She got up from her seat and charged outside.

"Kaiba!' She shouted, causing him to turn around.

"What is it, Moto?" He asked, obviously bored.

"What the hell was that?"

"What was what?"

"Stepping on her hand like that!"

"Why do you even care?"

"I just don't think it's fair for a guy like you to be picking on a girl like Amy." Yugi crossed her arms and glared up at the tall teenager.

"A girl like Amy?" He questioned, slightly confused about what he had meant.

"She's like, 5'2 and you're like, 6'1, she's 14 and you're 16. Height and age differences aren't the only problem though..." She glanced back into the large window that sunlight refected off of to see Amy smiling and laughing with Mina while they teased Lita and Joey. "She's not someone who can handle a lot of rudeness, so lay off."

"I can do whatever I please, Moto. So, leave me alone." Kaiba replied coldly.

"Get a hold of your fucking pride!" Yugi shouted abruptly, everyone turning to stare and gasp.

Kaiba stood shell-shocked.

Had Yugi ever sworn at him before?  
>Did she even swear?<p>

What was her problem?

"Whatever." Kaiba turned away to walk down the street. As the window left his view, he took a glance at Amy, but this glance wasn't normal.

It was a glance he'd never gave to anyone, one he didn't purposly make; a longing glance.

Lita sat next to Joey, her eyes still pinned to her soda as the sunlight pouring in from the window gleamed off of the metal, enjoying the tiny halos it created depending on how she looked at it.

"So, Lita." Amy said, her hand rested upon her bruised one. "Do you like here in Domino?"

"Sure." Lita replied in a boredom-mixed-with-anger tone.

"Well, Joey's here so you must." Mina giggled chipperly. Lita shot a glare though Mina went unfazed.

"Come on, Mina," Joey chuckled, rubbing the bottom of his nose. "I'm too good fa' her."

This comment earned him a punch from Tea, Raye trying not to laugh at Joey's yelp.

"Sorry Tea, jeez..." Joey mumbled, looking away towards Lita.

His eyes looked at her, her brown hair and angry eyes staring at her soda can as Mina continued to tease her.

Joey had to admit, she was cute. Long brown hair pulled up into a ponytail, two hairs dangling down the sides of her head, emerald eyes sparkling against the bright sun, red rose earrings in her ears and pink lips...

Joey snapped back to realize he'd been staring for so long,Tristan was grinning at him from next to Duke and Raye.

"What's the problem, Tristan?" He asked harshly. Tristan laughed and rested on one of his elbows on the table, a smirk growing on his lips.

"It's nice seenin' ya falling for a girl instead of me." He chuckled, leaning back against his seat, Raye and Duke's conversation playing in his ear.

"Shut up!" Joey rebounded, Tristan laughing harder now.

As the laughter was joined by Mina and Amy, Lita crushed her soda can, the soda itself oozing out of the top and spilling across the table.

The group fell silent as Lita stood up from her seat and walked into the maze of games.

"Think we were a little harsh, Mina." Amy admitted.

"She never acts like this..." Mina muttered, worry flling her chest. "Especially about a guy..."

Amy stared at the bruise on her hand, the pain not as bad as it had been.

_Why was I so intent on meeting that Kaiba man? He's so rude..._

Her gaze went to the window, glare hitting her eyes though she managed to ignore it.

"Amy, what's the matter?" Joey asked from next to her.

"Huh?" Amy looked over in slight surprise but that fell into her normal facial expression. "Oh, just..." She looked out the window, sunlight once again burning her eyes. "Nevermind." She shook her head.

"C'mon Ames!" He demanded.

Ames?

Was that the nickname he'd given her?

"Um, I just didn't think that Kaiba guy could be so rude is all."

"Well, he's a huge jerk! I just wanna punch 'im right in da' face!" Joey threw a fist in the air angrliy.

Amy smiled at her new friend and chuckled at his slight stupidity.

"At least now I know right?" She said, looking at the table with an obviously forced smile.

Joey frowned.

Were all these girls so moody?

Amy obviously had heard something about Kaiba that made her... like him?

Joey couldn't believe for one minute that someone as kind and gentle as Amy could be in _love _with someone as rude and snarky as Kaiba... right?

They'd only spoken once and that was about ten minutes ago.

This trail of thought stopped as Lita swiftly avoided looking at the table as she exited the arcade's maze of machines.

"Hey, Lita-" He began but she walked right past the table and exited the arcade.

"What was that about?" He whispered to himself.

Joey didn't know why, but worry filled his insides. He managed to push this back for a minute or so, but it kpet crawling up his spine.

He shook his head in defeat, standing from his spot.

"Joey?" Amy asked from beside him, confusion flooding her question.

Without another word, Joey left the arcade, his eyes searching the sidewalks for the brunette.

He saw a streak of brown turn a corner and raced after it.

…

Lita strolled down the street, embarrssment mixed with anger swirled inside her.

"How could they embarress me like that?" She muttered to herself. "First that Kaiba guy steps on Amy's hand, then they tease me about Joey and then he goes and says something like he's too good for me... Jerks."

Joey peeked out from behind a corner, watching the angry brunette walk.

"_Should I talk to her?" _He wondered as he shot from hiding spot to hiding spot.

"Joey, I know you're following me." Lita said as Joey shot his next spot, sweatdropping.

"Eh, sorry about my friends-" He began but Lita turned around, her face soft but not mad as he had expected. She warmly smiled, her head slightly tilting.

"It's fine." She said.

Joey blinked in confusion and shock as Lita's calm expression looked at him kindly.

"But, there is something I want to give you." Lita said, Joey getting rather nervous.

She stepped closer to him, her face inches away from his, blush flooding his cheeks.

She placed a hand on his cheek, Joey getting very nervous.

Then she punched him.

Her fist collided with his cheek, shock going across his face as her vacant face watched him stumble slightly to the right.

"What the heck was'at for?!" He demanded, holding his red cheek.

Lita blankly stared at him, the words _I"m sorry _behind her green eyes, though her lips remained sealed.

"It got rid of some of my anger." She said simply, turning around and walking past him.

Joey grumbled, raising his fist and charging Lita.

He slammed his fist into her back, a gasp escaping her lips as she fell to her knees.

Joey nearly gasped himself as he heard her whimper and clutch her stomach, her fingers digging into her backside.

"Sorry, Lita." he chuckled, kneeling down beside her and placing his hand on her shoulder.

A smirk appeared on her lips, looking at Joey playfully.

She threw her fist back and it hit Joey in the side.

He yelped in pain, clutching his side but chuckling at the same time.

"We better get back to the arcade before they get worried." Lita laughed a sweet, calm laugh and ran off, leaving Joey laying on the ground in confusion with her mood swings.

"Lita...?" He muttered, watching the now cheerful brunette run off.

…

Amy looked out the window of the arcade, she had been sitting in that postion for who knows how long. Her blue eyes were now sore from how long the setting sun had been burning against them.

"What's the matter with me..." She muttered, her eyes finally moving away from the sun.

"Hey Ames, you've been staring out that window for like, ten minutes, your eyes are gonna get ruined." Mina said.

Amy realized she had been staring out the window again, and turned back to her blonde haired friend.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mina." She smiled, the blotches of random coloured lights beginning to show up in her vision. "I'm just feeling distant for some reason."

Mina frowned, slumping against her seat.

"But, Amy, you're always so happy or studying!" She complained, Amy's eyes softening at the usually chipper blonde.

"Mina..." Amy suddenly felt like giggling, a smile forming on her lips causing Mina to snap up from her slumped postion to beam at the blue haired girl.

"We should play a game while we wait for Lita and Joey!" Mina clasped onto Amy's wrist and dragged her away into the maze of arcade games.

…


	3. Chapter 3: Who's Jupiter's Rose?

**Chapter Three**

**Battle City: Who's Jupiter's Rose?**

It had been at least two days since Lita and Joey's fight, Kaiba crushing Amy's hand and Raye and Duke's conversation.

Yugi stood by herself, looking around at the crowded streets, exciment for Battle City's start filling her chest.

"Hey Yugi!" A familiar voice called out, causing her to turn to her left.

A woman with long, crunched blonde hair, a white stomach revealing tube top, a purple sleeveless jacket, violet purple skirt and knee high black boots.

"Mai." She smiled as the woman stopped in front of her. 'Good to say ya."

"Nice to see you too!" Mai laughed, hitting her lightly in the arm. "Hey, you know what I heard?" She asked, leaning closer to Yugi.

"What?" Yugi asked, raising an eyebrow in supciosion.

"There's certain masked duelist who's been goin' around duelin people and beating them all really easily, but now," She smirked slyly, wrapping her around Yugi's neck. "She wants to duel Joey. Oh yeah, they call her 'Jupiter's Rose'."

Yugi honestly wanted to hear more about his, 'Jupiter's Rose', duelist but the conversation was cut off by Weevil and Rex walking up them, laughing abonuxiously.

"Hey bungholes." Weevil laughed his annoying laugh afterwards.

"We're totally gonna win this tournement and then we're gonna earn back our titles are top duelists!" Rex claimed, rubbing the area under his nose.

"Yeah!" Weevil laughed again, Mai cringing at it's ear piercing sound.

Mako Tsunami suddenly appeared behind him, pulling him into a headlock and chuckling.

"Hey, be careful sayin thing like that Weevil!" He laughed loudly as Weevil pulled himself out of the headlock.

"What the hell butthole!?" He shouted, his eyes closing angrily. "You could've killed me!"

Mako rolled his eyes, throwing his hands to the sides sassily as he sighed at Weevil's over exhasuration.

"I don't think so, Weevil." He said, leaning down to the short boy's height from his tall figure's normal postion. "Headlocks aren't that dangerous."

Rex glared, crossing his arms as he shut his eyes in annoyance.

"Will you two shut up?" He complained, slumping slightly. "It's annoying."

"As if you're any better..." Yuig muttered to herself, looking away to avoid eye contact with the purple and brown haired boy though she could feel his intense glare against the side of her head.

"Whatever, dumbass..." He mumbled.

…

Lita put a red rose in her ponytail, let more hair down then usual, put on green eyeshadow and black eyeliner, clipped her earrings on her earlobs and put on her green, spaggetti dress. She picked up her red cloth and tied it over her mouth, letting it hang over her chin and smirked as she slipped her duel disk onto her forearm.

Lita took out her deck and put it into the deck insert and giggled as it clicked into place.

She was ready to go out.

"Lita, why do you need that disguise?" Amy asked, coming out of the washroom.

Amy was wearing her blue dress top, light blue skirt, black belt, black shoes and her duel disk was on her arm like Lita.

Lita looked over, frowning under her mask as her blue haired friend, rubbed her now wrapped up hand.

"I wanna duel Joey but if I go as myself, he'll go easy on me. If he doesn't know it's me, he'll go full on!" Lita pumped her fist into the air joyfully grinning.

Raye entered, her black hair in it's normal postion. She had a red skirt, black sleeveless dress top and red shoes with her duel disk on her arm.

"Did Serena leave already?" She asked, brushing her raven locks gently.

Lita nodded, placing a hand on the knob carefully.

"I'm going too, coming Ames?" She questioned, looking back on the bluenette whom nodded.

The two exited the room, people all gaping at Lita, knowing she'd been going around dueling people lately with the name Jupiter's Rose.

"L-" Amy began, before realizing people were around them and she had on her mask. "Jupiter's Rose, why do you want to duel Joey anyways?"

Lita smiled down at her, sticking her a thumbs up.

"I wanna test his duelling skills!" She winked, her green eyeshadow revealed as her eyelid went down.

A person popped up beside her, a gasp escaping her lips.

"You should be testing Yugi Moto's dueling skills instead, not that Wheeler guy." They said, hitting the brunette in the shoulder.

Lita glared, the room becoming intense.

"Well for the record," She snapped at the person, "Joey Wheeler _was_ the runner-up to Yugi Moto in Duelist Kingdom, you twat."

"Whoa, whoa, Jupiter's Rose," Amy said, waving her hands nervously. "Watch the language."

The person looked over at Amy and gasped excitedly, hopping over to her to point at her wrapped up hand.

"Hey! You're that girl Seto Kaiba stepped on!" They shouted, Amy sweatdropping at her new found reputation.

"Uh, yeah." She said, "I guess that's my new reputation..." She mumbled, looking away.

"Come on, Amy! I gotta find Joey and duel his ass to hell!" Lita shouted, grabbing her blue haired friend's arm and dragging out the door.

…

A cloaked man sat behind a table in the streets of Domino, his eyes pinned to the empty space before him.

"Hey!" A Brooklyn accented voice shouted from close by, "It's that creep who stole my Red Eyes the othah' day!"

"You want your card back Joey Wheeler?" The man looked up, shadows curling back into his hood as a smirk crossed his mouth. "You'll have to duel me for it!" He cackled, the Brooklyn boy's stare intensfying.

Yugi raised her eyebrow, looking over her shoulder and smirking at the challenge.

"Aw hell no!" She shouted, walking in front of her best friend.

"Yug, what are ya doin'?!" Joey demanded, partically freaking out behind her.

"I'll duel him for you Joey," She laughed, looking at her blonde friend. "Because you can't duel your way out of a paperbag!"

Joey looked offended as his best friend laughed, holding her gut in pain.

/Yugi, that was not very kind./ The Pharaoh said to her in the back of her mind.

"I know, Pharaoh but I was funny!" She laughed, taking deep breaths to calm herself. "Okay, back to bussiness."

The man stood from his seat, his arm slipping out of his cloak to reveal his duel disk.

"I guess it's, how you would say," He looked up slyly, "Time to duel."

Yugi glared, activating her duel disk and placing a hand on her Millennium

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_

The Pharaoh lowered her head, her eyes sharper and she stood more proudly.

"Yug?" Joey muttered.

Suddenly, Joey looked out the corner of his eye to see Raye running towards him frantically. He turned in confusion.

The raven haired girl stopped in front of him, breathing heavily.

"Joey," She took a few breaths, looking him dead in the eye. "Someone wants to duel you."

Joey smirked, wondering who it was.

"Who?" he asked, suddenly suspicous.

"Jupiter's Rose."

Joey gasped, knowing all about the masked duelist. She'd been going around dueling people and winnign everytime.

A smirk reappeared on his lips; time for her first defeat.

Joey followed the Raye into an alleyway, her raven hair flowing behind her, the edges nearly hitting his lower arms.

"Hello, Joey Wheeler." A voice said from close by. His eyes snapped around, searching for the source only to spot the masked duelist leaning against the wall only meters away.

She activated her duel disk and he saw the outline of her lips form into a smirk.

"Let's duel."

…

Serena's eyes widened at the figure. It was Yugi... but not Yugi.

He had been dueling for about ten minutes now, winning easily.

_...Pharaoh?_

She wondered, remembering the man from when she received her memories after Darien was-

She stopped thinking, clutching her chest at the pains of remembering her muffin falling into that evil Beryl's clutches and still not having returned to her side yet; oh how if hurt her heart.

"Now, Dark Magician, attack with Dark Magic Attack!" Yugi finished, blasting her opponent in an explosion of light.

Looking satisfyed with it, she closed her eyes and the happy, more joyful version of Yugi came out as she turned to give her bun headed friend a thumbs up.

Yugi quickly strided over to the fallen man, extending her hand expectantly.

"Joey's card, please?" She asked, placing a hand on her hip.

The man weakly handed over the Red Eyes card to the prideful teenage girl, placing it into her palm gently.

"Thank you and have a nice day sir!" She laughed, walking over to Serena chipperly.

Serena tried to seem less awkward after seeing the man that haunted her past take form in her childhood best friend.

"Serena?" Yugi asked, pulling Serena out of her thoughts long enough for her to realize she had been staring at the ground for five minutes now.

"Oh, sorry Yugi!" She nervously waved her hands and sweatdropped. "I'm just lost in thought, ya know?" She mumbled the rest of her words, sorrow of her lost Darien hanging in her chest.

"If you're so down, why don't we go find Joey?" Yugi suggested, making the blonde bun head squeak in joy.

"Horray! Maybe I'll get to meet that Jupiter's Rose person that wanted to duel him!" She shouted, latching her hand onto Yugi's wrist and dragging him off in the direction Joey had walked off with Raye in.

The Pharaoh seemed to fall weak as the blonde grabbed her wrist.

\Pharaoh?\ Yugi thought to her partner.

/This friend of your's... she seems familiar./ He answered seemingly exhuasted from nothing.

\How so?\

/It's like I've felt her touch before.../

\Pharaoh, that's disgusting.\

/Not like that, Yugi. Like, we've known each for a long time.../

\Weird..\

/Whatever it is, don't get too worked up youreself, just let me handle this/

\Alright, whatever you say Pharaoh.\

Serena glanced over again to see Yugi mumbling to herself like someone else was there cuasing her to raise her eyebrows.

"Yugi, who are you talking to?" She questioned, leaning down slightly to look closely at her tri-coloured friend.

"Uuuuuh..." Yugi was hesitant, looking away nervously. "My... imaginary boyfriend?"

/Yugi!/ He shouted, sounding flustered.

\Just go with it!\ Yugi shouted back though her outside self remained unfazed.

"Um, get some help Yugi." Serena chuckled, turning away.

…

Joey was losing, Jupiter's Rose obvious smirk mocking him from the shadows the covered half her face.

Something about her was familiar, maybe it was her eyes or her voice or...

"Now I sacrifce Alien Grey to summon Guardian of Courage, Jupiter in attack mode!" She shouted, putting down a card.

A woman in green short skirted sailor fuku with pink bows on her chest and lower back, a green choker with a yellow star on it, white gloves topped with green tube shaped things that went to her elbows, brown hair pulled up in a ponytail with two hairs down, red rose earrings...Her hair flowed over all of her face except her right emerald eye, her clothes were torn and her skirt was ripped in one area as lightning sparked in her clentched fists.

Her eyes stared at him, anger swirling behind her green irises from her postion kneeled on one knee as non-exisitant wind flowed over her body.

"I've neva' seen that card before!" Joey shouted, truly wondering where the hell she gotten the damned thing.

"If you would be quiet for a moment, Joey," She began, standing proudly. "Hereffect allows me to draw one card," She paused, true passion burning in her eyes. "Oh yeah, she also can't be destoryed in battle."

Joey realized that it was going to be harder then ever if that was the deal.

Was there a magic card he could use in his deck?

The intensity grew between the two dueling teenagers.

"Maybe if I knew who ya were I'd be able to-" Joey was cut off by the eyebrows of Jupiter's Rose's raising.

"Who I am?" She said softly. "Maybe I should reveal myself for this conclusion. But, make me one promise, Joey." She shot a look of seriousness at him.

"Okay, what?" He asked, his glare softening.

"You won't go any easier on me if you know."

"Done deal, Jupita's Rose!" He gave a thumbs up, winking in agreement.

"Well too bad!" She laughed, holding her gut in laughing pain.

"What a dumb joke." Joey grumbled, pulling out a magic card and smiling.

Their life points remained;

?: 2100

Joey: 1800

_I'm sure it'll work!  
><em>"I summon Baby Dragon and Little-Winguard!" He placed down two cards, "Then I place one card face down and end my turn!"

A small orange dragon formed into play on the field, followed by a small man in armor that covered his face, wings on his back and a small sword in it's hand.

Jupiter's Rose smirked under her mask once again, holding out her hand.

"A foolish move, Joey!" She shouted, "I'll destroy your Baby Dragon with my Guardian right now!" She ppointed her sailor suited guardian towards his dragon, "Go destory his dragon in one blow!"

The hologram got up from her place on one knee, her hair somehow remaining in her face, she held out her sparking fist and thrust it forward slightly in an anger cry. Lightning struck his dragon as it shrieked and fell to pieces.

Joey inwardly smirked, his plan was working great.

"I now use my field spell, Silver Millennium!" She shouted, putting her card into the slot on the side.

Towering fountains surrounded Joey, a long lake, a beautiful palace behind Jupiter's Rose as fireworks explosed in the air.

"What the hell...?" He wondered having never seen any of these cards before.

"This raised my guardian's defense points but 300!" She cried, laughing as her guardian's defense points raised to 900 from 600. "And with that, I'll end my turn."

Joey looked at the cards in his hand, there was really nothing to use...

"I have no moves and I end my turn." He said simply, Jupiter raising her eyebrows one again.

"Foolish move, Joey." She smirked, raising her hand again. "Go, attack his Little-Winguard with Supreme Thunder!"

The guardian did the same thing once again, his Little-Winguard bursting into little, vitual pieces.

"Bad call, girl!" Joey claimed, activating his trap card.

"What?" Jupiter's Rose looked shocked as the trap card was revealed.

"I use Buried Soul Talisman!" Joey watched as the card lit up. "Atfer two of my monsters are destoryed, I can activate this to destory the monster that destoryed them!"

"No!"

The courage guardian smashed apart into virual pieces, much to the defending duelist's shock.

"Now I can summon any level four or higher monster from my hand," He smirked, placing down a card. "And I choose Jinzo!"

The odd looking thing emerged from the ground as the female duelist seemed to be execpting defeat in her own way; stepping backwards in shock.

"Now go! Destory her life points!"

Jizo raised his hand out in front of him, a vibrant magenta energy flying towards the masked girl. It hit her as she shrieked.

_Life Points:_

_?: 0_

_Joey: 1300_

_Duel End_

The masked girl stood up shakily.

Joey swore he heard her crying.

"Are you... crying-" he was cut off as she started laughing whole heartitly.

"Whoa, you really are good!"

That voice...

"Oh yeah, hand shake?" She asked, holding out her hand to Joey. He took it hesitatly, raising an eyebrow.

"Ya seem familiar somehow." He said, tilting his head.

"I should!"

Jupiter's Rose took off the red cloth, leaving her face revealed.

Joey's jaw dropped.

"LITA?!" He cried, his face shocked anime style. "_You're_ Jupiter's Rose?!"

Lita frowned at her friend.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" She clutched her fist, "Are you doubting me Joey Wheeler?!"

Joey held out his hands defensivly at his angry friend, fearful of her strength.

"No! No! Now way!" He chuckled, "It's just a shocking that's all!"

The girl clamed down quickly smiling brightly once again.

"Okay!" She walked past him, dropping her cloth onto the ground, turning to look at him, "Comin'?"

He nodded, following her out of the alleyway, Raye seemingly disappeared...

…

**Hi. **

**That duel, took FOREVER to write!**

**ARGH!**

**WHY?**

**~SStBS**


	4. Chapter 4: Where O Where Has Raye Gone?

**Chapter Four**

**Where O Where Has Raye Gone?**

Raye had really forgotten where and when she had wandered off to. Her amethyst eyes searched for a sign of her location but she saw very little.

A clock that told her it was noon, people crowded around every corner and the scent of fast food invading her nasal stream.

Downtown was her best guess.

"Raye!" A familiar voice called out, making her turn around to see- guess who- Duke, running in her direction.

She felt more comfortable at that moment, when she saw someone she knew. Air released from her chest in a loud sigh as Duke arrived in front of her.

"Oh, hi Duke." She raised her hand, two of her fingers bending downwards elegantly. "What's up?"  
>Duke looked shocked at her words, like she was missing something.<p>

"Joey just defeated that Jupiter person!" He explained loudly, making Raye cringe.

"I know, I watched." She repiled as if it was obvious. "I literally lead Joey to her."

"Wait, do you know who she is?!"

Raye sighed.

"It's just Lita. No big deal or anything."

Duke looked at her with a blank expression, like he had no idea who Lita was.

"Oh my god," Raye laughed, "You forget who Lita is?"

She broke down in laughter, holding her stomach with laughing pains as people turned to stare in confusion.

"Y-yeah, so?" Duke looked away in embaressment, his emerald green orbs avoiding contact with her amethyst.

"You need to get somethings straight, Duke."

Raye walked up to his side, hitting him in the shoulder.

She began walk, Duke following along side her.

"So, Raye what do you do for a living?" He asked, glancing at the raven haired girl.

"Oh," She began, "I'm a priestess."

"Oh..."

Raye looked over like he had just called her a bitch.

"What's wrong with being a priestess you-"

"N-nothing!" Duke cut her off. "Sometimes Yugi just acts weird sometimes, like she's a different person. Like is it something medical or spiritual or I don't maybe-"

"Whoa." Raye raised her hand to slow him down. "Hold up."

"What?"

"You think Yugi is possessed?" Raye looked like she was about to crack up.

"I don't know maybe!"

Just then, they saw Yugi and Tea walking towards the steps of the museum.

An idea popped in Raye's head.

"We should go to the museum!" She looked at Duke. "We should follow them and find out if your stupid theory is true."

"My theory is not stu-"

"Shut up, let's go Dice boy."

…

Yami stepped up each step, feeling as though he was stepping into something forbbidden.

"Yugi?" Tea asked, looking over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh?" Yami said bluntly. "I mean, what is it?"

"You're being oddly quiet."

"Oh am I?" He waved his hands nervously. "Sorry."

"You're just acting totally different person." Tea looked away. _Like you do a lot, really._

Yami turned his attention back to where he was headed, he understood that Yugi's friends knew nothing of his presence and unbelieved him to be her most of time.

Soon then he had expected, they reached the doors of the museum.

They walked in, only to find a black haired woman waiting for them.

She had tanned skin, dark blue eyes, she wore a beige dress that went over her shoulders and was emboirded with brown and her hair was long and black, with two thick strands pulled together in front of her ears by three beads.

Around her neck, was an odd golden necklace with an odd eye in the middle. The eye was excatly like the one Pegasus had on his Milleinnum Eye...

Pain shot through Yami's forehead, the kind of stinging that came with a miragine.

"Yugi?" Tea wondered, looking over but Yami managed to ignore her for moment.

"It's been a long time, my Pharaoh." The woman said, her expression interested. "Come to face your destiny?"

…

Raye smacked Duke in the shoulder as he yelped in surprise.

"What did I do this time?" He whisper-yelled.

"You keep standing out in the open like an idiot!" She whisper-yelled back.

Yugi eyes turned to look at them but they jumped behind a large, beige pillar before her eyes reached their location.

She pulled eyebrows together momentarily but then turned back to what had been doing the moment before.

"See what you did you abosulte-"

"Shut up for a minute!"

Their whisper-shouts continued for a moment before Yugi said something that pulled Raye in quicker then Serena got pulled into a doughnut shop.

"Pharaoh...?" She asked, "W-who are you?"

"I am Ishizu Ishtar," The woman began, "A tombkeeper for the Nameless Pharaoh."

Yugi seemed to cringe in slight pain as she said 'Nameless Pharaoh'.

"Nameless... what?" She muttered.

"Well that makes sense," Tea looked over at Yugi. "Pegasus did keep calling you Pharaoh all the time during Duelist Kingdom."

"Perhaps..." Yugi sounded quite different in speech pattern, Raye noticing quicker then Duke could ever. "But that doesn't make any sense. How can I be a Pharaoh if I don't remember any-" She stopped, placing a hand on her forehead. "I..." She eyed Ishizu. "I feel like I've seen you before..."

Raye raised an eyebrow, Duke still as clueless as ever.

"Perhaps you have dreams," Ishizu looked at her with very slight and respectful pity. "Dreams are very powerful things."

She closed her eyes, making an odd noise in her throat.

"There is something you wish to show me," Yugi said, her eyes locked on Ishizu her words coming compete certainty. "I remember that much at the least."

Raye began to realize the exterme differences now.

Her eyes had become sharper with a steadier gaze, her eyebrows furrowed downward like she was constantly aggitated with something.

And that speech pattern.

Yugi spoke like your everyday teenager most of the time but now she spoke like... royalty.

Sharp pains pierced Raye's head, making her stumble slightly to the right.

"Whoa you okay?" Duke asked.

Raye had nearly forgotten he had been there.

"Y-yeah. I think so." She reassured him, looking back to the coversation between who she wasn't so sure was Yugi and the Ishizu woman.

"Of course. This way my Pharaoh." Ishizu turned, Raye jumping behind pillars to catch, nearly leaving Duke in the dust.

"You're fast..." He said quietly as he finally reached the raven haired priestess.

"Sorry." She apologized, peeking around the pillar's corner again to rejoin or eavsdrop on Yugi and Ishizu.

They had stopped in front of an odd looking stone tablet with very intricate things carved into it, heiroclpyics was the only logical thing that popped into her head. Especially since one of them was jibbrish and that wasn't even a real thing.

"I don't understand what that means, Ms. Ishizu..." Yugi muttered, her voice seeming to be... on edge?

Why was it so tense and shaky?

That same head pain returned as she gazed upon the tablet. She cringed, grabbing her forehead.

"Are you okay-" Duke was cut off by Raye leaning onto the pole quickly and sliding down it, grasping her forehead with a pained face. "Raye!" He accidently shouted, clamping a hand over his mouth.

He peeked out to see Yugi, Tea nor Ishizu had taken any notice, which relieved him more that explainable.

"A-At..." Raye mumbled, her eyes closing. "E-e..."

Duke placed a hand on her shoulder, a worried look plastering his face.

Suddenly, Raye felt all the burning pain fly off her like a plastic bag in a tornado.

Her eyes noticed Duke's hand, it rested on her shoulder, gripping it as if he was scared.

"D-Duke, what's the m-matter?" She stuttered, her head spinning like a toy top. "Why do you look so scared?"

"Do you not realize you just collasped onto the floor?" He asked, releasing her shoulder.

Why had all her pain disappeared when Duke touched her?

Why was everything he did make her feel better?

Whatever it was, Raye didn't want to know one bit.

…

Lita and Joey made their way down the street, the moonlit streets remained busy for some reason.

It had been at least nine hours since they lost Raye and dueled, which was pretty long for just wandering.

Lita's face changed to a surprised one, making her look into her deck.

"I forgot to give you these." She held up her locator card and her Guardian of Courage- Jupiter card to Joey.

He blinked in surprise, his brown eyes staring at the cards.

"What?" He asked.

"The rule say the loser gives their locator and rarest card to the winner of every duel during Battle City." She explained, waving her cards at him again.

"But, I can't take ya card!"

Lita pouted.

"Why not?" She kept the cards in his face. "Because I'm your friend, Joey?"

"Well, sorta... I dunno... Uh..."

"TAKE THE CARD ALREADY!"

"Okay, okay!" Joey plucked the cards from he fingers, slipping her card into his deck while placing her locator card into his pocket. "No need ta yell, Lita..."

"Oh yeah, because_ I'm_ quiet." She rolled her eyes, walking slightly faster then Joey.

He caught on quickly, walking up the same speed.

She smirked, waling faster again.

They continued to keep walking faster then each other until they were practically running down the street.

As this continued, they spotted Raye and Duke walking outthe museum, Raye looking pale and weak for some reason.

At the same time, they stopped running and looked over with raised eyebrows.

"Raye!" Lita called out, abandoning Joey to see what was wrong with one of her best friends.

Raye's eyes of amethyst looked over in surprise, her eyebrows shooting upward.

"Lita?" She asked, the paleness on her face still corpse like. "What's the matter?"

"You're pale as a corpse." Lita said, Joey finally making his way to them. "Like you're been inside for three years."

"Yeah, ya skin's pretty translucent." Joey said, examining her with his eyes carefully.

"Just something I saw..." her eyes trailed away. "Wanna find Serena, Mina and Amy then get some pizza?" She brought the topic away.

"Alright!" Joey shouted, dragging Lita off as she latched onto Raye who latched onto Duke who of course had no one left, so they disappeared towards where Yugi and the others had been.

…

**Read it. Love it. Review it.**

**~SSTBS**


	5. Ch5:Espa Roba VS Joey Wheeler, Sailor J!

**Chapter Five**

**Espa Roba VS Joey Wheeler! Sailor Jupiter Appears!**

Lita honestly forgot when Joey had gotten into an argument with Espa Roba. But, somehow they ended up starting to fight and delcaring a duel against each other.

"Let's get this thing straight! I'm putting up my great and powerful Ginzo card and since I've already forseen your defeat, I'll be taking your Time Wizard." Espa Roba declared, Lita knowing Joey's rarest card was actually her Jupiter card, but she best not point it out.

"We'll see about that!" Joey retorted, activating his duel disk over-extravgantly. "Let's duel!"

**Espa Roba: **_4000 LP_

**Joey Wheeler: **_4000 LP_

The duel began, Lita watching intently.

"Ready, Roba?" Joey taunted as he pulled out his first card. He scanned the cards in his hand. _Not too shabby, if I do say so myself._

"For my first move, I'll place this card face do- eh?" He blinked.

Espa Roba had two of his fingers pressed against either sides of his head, humming ridicously. Lita clunked over anime-style, her leg twitching.

"Celestial force, I call upon you!" Roba shouted. Joey and Lita's mouths twitched as they sweatdropped. "Make me one with the physic universe! Show Joey's thoughts and every patheic card n his hand!" He cackled as he "collected the thoughts" in Joey's head.

"What's his guy babbling about?" Lita leaned over to Rex, Joey following with a different statement.

"What's this new age nitwit going on about, Rex?"

Espa Roba made an odd sound like "num num" with his lips and opened his eyes fully.

"You are toast, Wheeler!" He proclaimed, lowering his fingers from his head.

"Well here's another prediction," Joey slammed a card onto his duel disk. "I'm gonna mop the floor with cha'." His duel disk quickly recongized his card with a couple beeps. "Go, Giltia the Dark Knight!"

"Uh, uh!" Espa Roba shouted, holding out his hand. "You'll have to think of a different move!"

Lita raised an eyebrow.

Everyone gasped around her, claiming he shouldn't do that or this or whatever else came out of their mouths.

"Whadda' ya mean? Why can't I summon that monster?" He jumped back in surprise. "How did ya know? Did ya see it the stars?!"

Lita sweatdropped at her friend's stupidity.

"No, dork!" Roba started, "It's in the rulebook!"

Rex burst out laughing next to Joey, much to his anger.

"You've dueled before, right?" He teaseed, holding his stomach in laughter.

Joey glared and turned to him.

"He's physic!" Joey pouted.

"It's not ESP idiot," Rex continued, "You played an illegal card!"

Litasighed, knowing what that meant.

_How can you be so forgetful, Joey? _She wondered, grabbing the side of her head and sighing.

"Eh?" Joey spun around and stared at his card.

"Battle City rules say you can't summon a monster that powerful unless you sacrifce a lower level monster first!" Rex explained, still sort of laughing at Joey. "Get with the program, Wheeler!"

Lita's eye twitched.

She hated it when people made fun of Joey, though he sort of deserved this one for forgetting one the rules he heard barely a day ago.

"And you were a runner-up in Duelist Kingdom?!" Rex laughed harder, Lita's anger growing. "Ha! What a joke."

That was it.

Lita planted her fist into Rex's skull, Joey watching wide eyed as he flopped over onto the ground in a dazed state.

"Shut up, Rex." She said calmly crossing her arms.

"I predicted you were dumb but I didn't know you were that much of an idiot." Espa Roba interuptted.

"Watch yourself, ya mind-readin' freak show!" Lita shouted at the same time as Joey.

They looked at each other for a second.

"That was weird." Joey said.

"Let's never do that again." Lita suggested.

"Agreed."

Joey returned his focus to the duel.

Espa was doing that weird mind-reading thing again.

"Cosmic energies, come to me." He chanted, "Ah, the celestial forces in the universal vibe of physic truth, tell me that the top card in your hand is the Swordman of Landstar!"

Joey's eye bludged out of his head as he glanced at his cards.

_He's right. Could he really have physic powers? _He pondered as he stared down at the cards. _No way, I've seen this trick before._

"This is a scam!" Joey claimed as he looked back up.

"You're just jealous of my telepathic powers, my ablity to connect with the cosmic power is too compliacated for your peanut sized brain to comprehend, Joey Wheeler!"

Lita growled.

"Yeah?! Well your peanut sized head is too weak to take on my fist, Espa Roba!" She shouted, holding her fist in the air.

"Now ya ticking me _and _Lita off." Joey told Espa Roba.

"Too bad." He responded, raising up his hand of cards. "Now I'll summon Cyber Raider!" He placed a card down on his duel disk, a monster forming in front of him.

**Cyber Raider: **_1400 AP_

_ 2100 DP_

"And since you have no monsters on the field, I can directly attack your lifepoints!"

Joey cringed as the monster charged him, hitting him square in the nose.

He flew backward, Lita catching him by the shoulders.

"This isn't my dya so far." He said, "I can't lose to this misfit." He finished as Lit alet go of his shoulders.

"What's the matter, Wheeler?" Espa Roba taunted, "Cyber Raider got you so down, your little girlfriend had to help you get back up?" Lita glared, hating it when people say things that are untrue about her. "Or are you ready for more?" Joey growled as he stared down Espa Roba. "I predicted you're finished!"

"You wish, Roba." Joey retorted.

Lita sighed.

_This is gonna be a long duel..._

…

Yugi and Serena stood ontop of a building. Serena leaned on the metal bar whilst Yugi herself just stood.

"I wonder if Joey's gonna win or not..." Serena murmured, watching the duel intently.

_Hang in there Joey. _Yugi thought to herself. _I know you can beat this guy, by yourself._ _I feel like this physicic duelist isn't all he claims to be..._

Serena knew that his Espa Roba guy had to be cheating.

She knew how having ESP worked and this kid had it all wrong. She'd seen Raye do it countless times and she never asked to connect with the "cosmic power of the unviersal physicic truth".

_Something's up and I'm sure Joey'll figure it out eventually... hopefully._

At the same time, Yugi and Serena looked over to the other building where a bunch of kids just like Espa Roba were standing with binoculars.

"Let's tell Espa what else this guy's got." One stated, Serena's anger bubbling. "I'm pretty sure I see Graceful Dice under his Swordsman."

"Okay, big brother," Another said into a headpiece. "He's got Graceful Dice under his Swordsman."

Serena was about to shout at them, but Yugi clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Yugi?" Her voice was muffled but clear. "What're you-"

"Let Joey figure it out on his own." Yugi grinned, turning back to Joey's duel.

…

"I predict you should quit!" Espa Roba shouted at Joey.

"Yeah?" Joey drew another card. "Guess again, Roba. This duel ain't over yet and I know you're up to somethin'."

Lita was bored of this duel already- he obviously was cheating somehow.

She'd seen ESP many times before and it was noting about connecting to the comsos.

...

"Wait, he just drew another Graceful Dice!" The tallest Roba stated.

"Okay big brother, so he drew another Graceful Dice." The second tallest Roba spoke into his headpiece that connected to Espa Roba.

On the other end, Espa Roba heard and smirked.

"Tapping in." He did his two finger thing again and made his stupid noises like nyeh or something.

"Not this again..." Lita said, annoyance itching her lips as she spoke.

Roba hummed and then lowered his fingers again.

"You just drew a Graceful Dice card, am I right Wheeler?" Joey took a step back in shock.

Lita knew he was cheating- how else could he know? He obviously didn't have ESP at all... so-

"Hey give back my card!" A person's voice made Lita peek out the corner of her eye.

A man in a purple cloak had a card in his hand and was running away from a helpness, scraggly hair kid.

"Uh, Joey." She began.

"What?" He glanced back at her.

"I'll be right back, okay?"

"Uh, sure."

She ran off, pulling out her pen.

"I guess I gotta if I wanna help the kid..." She looked up at the sky. "Plus I need to figure something out about the energy flow..."

She threw herself into an empty alleyway, looking around to make sure it was actually empty.

"Jupiter Power!" Lightning stuck all around her, zapping her into her green and pink bowed sailor fuku.

"Come back with my card!" The kid shouted again, sounding very distressed.

Lita or now Sailor Jupiter ran after the man who stole the card.

She chased him for a minute or so before her heart stopped.

The man rushed between Espa Roba and Joey's duel.

"Oh god." She gulped her heart back into her chest. "Here we go then."

She burst through the crowd.

…

**Hey look! An update!**

**Read it. Love it. Review it.**

**~SSTBS**


	6. Ch 6: Clash of Heroes Sailor Jupiter!

**Chapter Six**

**Crash of Heroes: Sailor Jupiter VS Rare Hunter!**

Joey blinked in surprise.

"S-Sailor Jupiter?" He stuttered as the superhero in a green mini skirt jumped down next him.

"Hey there." She winked and held up a peace sign. But, her attention suddenly returned to the man who had appeared just before her. "You can't just go around stealing cards from people!"

"And why not?" The guy's voice was empty and mindless.

"Because it's cruel!" Jupiter shouted. Then her eyes scanned away. "and kind of illegal..." But, the orbs of emerald snapped back to the man. "But that is besides the point!"

Joey was starting to wonder how much a superhero she really was.

"Well, if you're going to fight me, go ahead." The cloaked man spread his arms in gesture, his head looking upwards.

Jupiter inwardly gasped, stepping back

His eyes were hollow and insane, no control on the surface or behind the coloured coating.

_This guy is possessed? _She pondered, the only logical answer being that. _But, he could be evil to... Maybe if I focus the energy to the spirit or essence inside him? _She thought about it, her eyes twitching as she realized how much energy that would drain her of. _But, if I'm gonna save this guy and the kid's card... I gotta at least try right?_

Jupiter crossed her arms just below her chin, flicking her wrists up whilst extending her pinky and pointer fingers. A golden antenna extending from her glistening tiara, thunder echoing from somewhere.

_Oh my god, she's gonna use her- _Joey was inwardly fanboying, his mouth covered in full grin.

"Supreme..." Lighting struck the antenna, sparkling around the ball-point top. "Thunder!" The lightning burst off the antenna, flying towards the cloaked man.

The man shrieked, falling forward. As he hit the ground, a black essence slipped out of his mouth and imploded into nothing but air.

Jupiter notice the card had skittered across the pavement and landed in the center of the ground. She picked it up with her gloved hand, smiling down at it.

"LaMoon, huh?" She giggled, turning around towards the crowd. "Who's is this?" She held it up.

A short boy with fiery red hair stepped forward, the crowd moving just for him.

"M-mine..." He muttered, his head hanging low.

"Here ya go, kid." Jupiter slipped the card into his hand, ruffling his hair. "Be careful." The kid nodded, disappearing back into the collection of people.

Jupiter looked back at the man at the sound of a groan. He had managed to stand back up, his eyes now full of life and control.

"At least he's alright..." She whispered to herself before sighing and brushing her mahogany strands of hair behind her ears.

Jupiter turned to leave, fixing her gloves. But then she stopped and decided to do something.

"Oh yeah," She looked at Joey cheerfully, "Two things." She walked right up to him. "Use that card based off me." Joey blinked in confusion. "Plus," She flicked him in the forehead, making it flip backwards. "Lita says hi."

"Lita?" He looked very lost, then suddenly okay. "Oh! Wait, how do you-"

"Doesn't matter," She smiled, "good luck, Joey." Then she jumped away.

"Whoa..." Joey murmured, completely forgetting Espa Roba was there.

…

Raye jumped up, trying to see Espa Roba and Joey's duel over the crowd.

"C'mon, Duke," She looked back at him, "This would be a lot easier if you would just hold me up."

"Yeah, well I don't feel like it." Duke leaned against a pole close by, his eyes closed as a smug look covered his face. "Plus, that's a little flirtatious, right?"

Raye stopped jumping, looking rather embarrassed.

"Well, uh..." She scratched her head nervously, light blossom pink blush on her cheeks. "Not really...?"

"Yeah, okay." He chuckled, fiddling with his ebony hair. "Whatever you say, darling Raye." Duke joked, nearly cracking up his own banter.

"Oh, stop being so egotistical." Raye crossed her arms, turning back to the crowd. "Maybe I shouldn't have come back to hang out with you again today..." She muttered, looking up at the early morning sun.

It had been a day since Raye's experience at Domino Museum.

_What was that name I almost said... _Raye thought, her face looking serious, her eyebrows burrowed close to her nose. _Ate-_

"Because it's cruel!" Someone from inside the duel shouted.

_That voice... _Raye shoved her way through the crowd (making most she passed very angry) only to see Sailor Jupiter arguing with a man in a dark lilac cl

But, she realized something about said cloaked man- his eyes were lifeless and out of control- like he was possess or under an influence of something...

She could go in there and use her seal to remove the spirit- but she couldn't just rush out there and do it. Raye couldn't even manage to transform and do it- there were too many people and not enough time to rush back to hide and do it either.

"Damn..." She mumbled, her hands gripping into an angry fist.

Raye listened to the argument go on until she suddenly started to charge her Supreme Thunder attack. Lightning sparked in the air, thunder rumbling around the huge crowd and collection of dueling dorks.

"Oh crap..." She whispered, her eyes pinned to the green mini skirted pretty guardian. "What's she doing...?"

"Raye what're you-?" Duke was suddenly beside her, his orbs of verdigris pinned to Jupiter fighting with a cloaked purple man. "Is that..."

"Yup." She assured, the charcoal haired boy. "It's her alright."

Soon, she attacked head on, leaving Joey shocked.

"Supreme..." Joey appeared to be having a fanboy attack. "Thunder!" Lita spread her arms and the lightning flew right into the man.

But, as he shrieked and hit the concrete, a spirit of evil burst out of his mouth and imploded into nothingness in empty air.

_So I was right... _Raye thought as her eyes trailed around. After looked back at Jupiter. _And apparently, so did Lita._

Raye watched her give a card back to a red headed child, whom was adorable, but then the man stood back up with a groan.

_Well, at least he's okay too... _She let air out of her chest, relaxing as her tensity drained into relaxation. _Nice to get all this off my chest for once without having ot fight myself... _Soon, Jupiter had left. _I have to go talk to her._

"Hey Duke," I looked over at him, his eyes now pinned to the duel between Joey and some blue haired kid, "I'll be right back, okay?"

"Sure." He peeked back at me and I pushed through the crowd, chasing after Jupiter.

…

Serena eyed the Roba brothers on the building close by, listening to them talk on and on about hoe Joey was going to loose.

"Man, that guy is about to loose his mind." The tallest one said.

Serena glared, trying not to burst into a cloud of anger.

Yugi followed her glance, herself knowing Joey could do this.

_This little scheme may have gotten them this far in the tournament, _She smirked back down at Joey and Espa Roba's duel. _But I know Joey can be these cheats._

…

"Don't feel bad, Wheeler," Espa Roba was starting to piss of Joey. "No one expects you to be able to be my unique dueling style and telepathic powers." He dramatically pointed at Joey, "I can foresee your Battle City days are over!" He paused, watching Joey flinch. "And that your rarest card will be in my deck soon! It's all in the stars, Wheeler!"

_Man, I really could use Lita's support right now... _Joey thought, wondering where the brunette might have disappeared to. But, his attention returned to the duel. _Old blue hair is up to somethin'. He says he knew I'd pick up another Graceful Dice card and he was almost right. But no quite. _Joey looked down at his hand of cards. _It's time for me to play some mind games of my own with this blue haired weirdo._

Joey raised a chosen card above his head, slamming down onto his duel disk straight after.

"It's my turn!" The coloured lights activated after scanning the card. "And I summon Swordsman of Landstar." The adorable little thing formed in hologram form, just staring forward happily. "And now, I'll place two cards face down and end my turn."

Two holographic Duel Monsters cards formed on the field, their backs facing up.


	7. Chapter 7: A Duel's End

**Chapter Seven**

**A Duel's End**

Espa Roba glared down at the holographic cards facing downwards, his face somehow remaining focused somehow.

_I'll guess he plays his two Graceful Dice cards face down. _He thought, staring straight forward. _How predictable. Graceful Dice allows Wheeler to roll one die to boost the power of one of his monsters. It's attack points are then multiplyed by the number rolled._

Joey watched Espa Roba as he stayed silent momentarily after he placed down his two cards.

"Let me guess," Roba began, "you're going to play both your Graceful Dice cards as soon as my Cyber Rider attacks and mulitply your Swordsman of Landstar's attack points." He smriked, "Am I warm?"

Joey grinned broadly in victory.

"You're burnin' up." Then his eyes steadied as his thoughts flew by. _But you'lll be steaming when I prove what a frod ya are._

Espa Roba placed a hand on his chin, closing his eyes as he continued to be his cocky, cheating self.

"It's a great plan; except it won't work! The new rules say you can only play two Graceful Dice cards at once." Joey's eyes squinted at his words. "That's right, Wheeler. Looks like your little plan won't work out like you want it to and my powers have put you off again." Espa Roba placed down a card, the coloured lights flashing as it finished acitvating his card. "It's my turn. I sacrifce Cyber Rider to summon the all powerful, Fiend Mega Cyber!"

The Duel Monster formed from a holographic card, collecting from the pixels bursting out of the card.

"I'm ready for ya!" Joey cried, leaning forward triumphantly. "Reveal magic card! Graceful Dice!" The card that had been facing down flipped up, revealing the illustration of a a cute fairy carrying large dice.

It carried over the dice and dropped onto the ground, letting it roll across the ground.

_His Fiend Mega Cyber is 2400. One and four times the points of my monster; if the die comes to five or higher, I win! _Joey was excited, yet inwardly panicking.

_Ha! Talk about a long shot, he'll never get it! _Espa Roba knew he was right, surely he had to be.

"Come on five or six!" Someone shouted from behind Joey, making him turn around.

"Lita." He let out a chest full of air, wondering where she had been for the past little.

"Pay attention, Joey!" She pointed back to the rolling dice. "This is all about luck in the dice!"

Joey instantly turned back to the game, his eyes tense and pinned to the dice.

Then it rolled onto three.

Joey gasped, Lita gaped and Espa Roba smirked.

"Aw, only a three!" He shouted, pointing directly at Joey, leaving Lita glaring angrily. "That means your Swordsman of Landstar has a measly 1500 points."

"Oh shut up, kid!" Lita shouted, Rex holding her back by the waist. "I'll pummel you to hell! Come on, fight me already!"

"Calm down, lady!" Rex exclaimed, tugging her backwards. "It's part of the game and luck honestly!"

"Can it, Rex!"

Espa Roba ignored the raging brunette and returned to his duel with Joey.

"Going by that, my Fiend Mega Cyber won't even break a sweat!" He zipped upwards, grinning at the loosing blonde duelist, Lita still shouting and throwing threats at him. "Go, Fiend Mega Cyber! Take him down!"

The monster charged Joey, but he countered quickly.

"Hey slow down, Roba." Joey laughed in the slightest. "You forgetting about my other facedown card." Lita stopped shouting and throwing threats.

"What did I just say?" Roba cried at the smug looking blondie, "The rules state you can't use two Graceful Dice cards at once!"

"Who said it was a Graceful Dice card?" He laughed, making Espa Roba look a little tense. The card lifted a up, revealing a different card.

"A skull dice trap card!" Lita shouted, pumping her fist in the air happily. "Yeah! Nice one!"

"Is ths some kind of trick?!" Espa Roba screeched, angry. "Don't cheat me!" He cried as the evil looking fairy dropped the orange dice.

"The skull dice reduces your monster's attack points by the number on the die." Joey explained, Roba looking afraid.

The die landed on a five.

"No!" Roba shouted, stepping backwards in shock as Lita cheered with joy.

"Now that your monster is a total wimp," Lita declared, passing it over to Joey happily.

"Swordsman, attack!" He exclaimed, sending the monster spiraling in attack at Fiend Mega Cyber, slicing it in half and letting it burst into a cloud of pixels.

In a shirek, Espa Roba fell over onto his knees, his life points dropping to 2940.

"Looks like your psycic friends dropped the ball." Joey chucked, rubbing under his nose like any other anime character. "I only have one Graceful Dice card!" Espa Roba leaned back marginally as Joey continued. "You've been getting some dumb information, and now I know why!" He glanced down at his cards. "Because of how I held my cards, you know I had two dice cards but not which one."

Lita blinked.

"Which means his whole ESP game was a con?" She questioned, glancing at him.

"Yup." He nodded and turned to Roba. "You couldn't see my cards at all!"

Lita smirked, cutting into the conversation.

"I bet you've got friends in high places who do!" She explained.

Espa Roba stepped back in shock.

"Shut up, Lita!" He cried, making the brunette step back at his retaliation.

"Hey, you leave her outta this!" Joey yelled back, sticking her arm out to the side.

"But, he did?" Rex gaped in question.

…

Serena and Yugi both grinned down at duel, knowing Joey had figured it out.

"Nice one, Joey!" Serena shouted down from the building, spinning around in joy. "I knew you could kick his butt all the way to next week!"

Yugi smiled at her, glancing over at the people on the next building over.

"Eh?!" One cried, "busted."

"Great job, Joey." She smiled down at him. "Now you're in control."

"Hey, is that Amy over there?" Serena asked, pointing the the building's upper area. "Why is she just standing there?"

Yugi herself looked over and noticed the blue haired girl standing on top of the entrance block.

She was smriking down at the panicking people.

Then a whistle played through the air, making her look down in confusion.

"Violation!" Mokuba shouted, rushing up on the kids.

The tallest ran as the smaller ones were run over by Mokuba, jumping under a billboard and yet getting tripped by the ebony haired boy.

"Your brother will never duel in this town again!" Mokuba explained.

"He wasn't being bad! Please, give him another chance!" One begged, the baby clinging to his back.

"As the Battle City commissoner, it's my sworn duty to take out cheaters." He crossed his arms. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't cancel this duel."

"Show some mercy, commissoner!" The one he tripped begged as well. "Our brother isn't doing this for the dueling thrill, he's doing it for us."

"What?" Serena and Yugi asked to themselves.

"We're carnival folk- or at least we used to be." The taller one lowered his head. "Ever since we left the show, he's been carrying all the weight on his back and protected us from people."

"Your brother protected you from bullies...?" He muttered.

…

"_Aw, does the baby need a diaper?" The bullies teased young Mokuba as young Kaiba stood in front of him protectively._

_As Mokuba sobbed, Kaiba retorted._

"_Why don't you guys trying picking on me?" He demanded, protecting his brother. _

…

"See, all the big mean guys would gang up on us after school." One Roba explained.

Amy's eyes softened at the words.

_Now I feel bad for thinking so unruly of them. _She thought, staring down at the kids. Then her eyes went to her wrapped hand. _This really hurts..._

She could clearly remember the pain piercing her hand as _he _dug his heel into it.

_I can only imagine how rude and cruel his mind and soul are. _

The same Roba looked softly at Mokuba.

"People respected a great duelist like our brother so if he won, they'd leave us alone. So we're just trying to make sure he does." He finished.

Mokuba turned to see Yugi and Serena looking down at Joey and Espa Roba's duel.

"it's Yugi and that Serena girl!" He exclaimed. "They must've seen the whole thing..." Their eyes were peeking at them.

Mokuba cringed.

"I still can't let this happen!" He declared. "If I let you off the hook, what's to stop you from pulling this stunt again?"

The Roba from before looked shocked.

"We're begging you! Let our brother duel or we're toast after school!" He cried, basically begging for his mercy.

One Roba with a lollipop cut in.

"Just let Espa duel! He's a lying pyscic but he'a great duelist." He tilited his head and laughed lightly.

They all looked a little taken back, but Mokuba glanced back over at Yugi and her friend Serena.

They appeared to be just staring monotonusly but then the two girls looked back at the duel.

_They seem sincere, _He thought, _and Yugi and mostly likely Serena would give them a second chance..._

"Whadda' ya say?" The baby carrying Roba crawled up beside Mokuba. "Have a heart."

With a scoff, Mokuba looked away from them.

"This is your last chance, If he cheats again, it's no more Mr. Nice Guy." He looked over at the speaking Roba.

"Thanks Comiss." He grinned.

"Big brother stories get me every time..." Mokuba admitted, Amy smiling down at him thankfully.

Serena grinned.

"I knew he'd melt at that one." She giggled, placing her hand on her lips.

"Who could've guessed?" Yugi laughed with her, both of them stilling pinned to Joey's duel with Espa Roba.

Amy didn't completely understand Mokuba's relationship with Kaiba, all but except they were brothers. But, it must have been very emotional if he just dropped the ball when they told the story of Espa Roba protecting them from bullies.

_Maybe Kaiba isn't as bad a I thought... _She smiled, walking off the top.

Mokuba looked over at the stairs as she decended.

_Isn't that that Amy girl Seto stepped on? _He wondered, watching her open the entrance door and disappear inside.

...

Tea sighed, bored as she stared up at the sky.

"I haven't seen Yugi all day..." She muttered to herself.

"Come on, Tea!" Mina chimed, popping up next to her. "I'm still here!"

"Yeah, but I really miss hanging out with Yugi." She sighed, leaning forward. "I hope everything's alright."

"I'm sure it's okay." Mina comforted, patting her new friend on the back.

_Ishizu said she had to enter this tournament to save this world from an anicent evil. But who knows when that evil will show up... _She stared down at the empty pavement in the middle of the empty park. _All I know is that when it does, I'll be there to stand by her. _

Mina giggled out of the awkward silence.

_Maybe Mina will too._

…

Amy stepped out the building, wandering down the street aimlessly.

"How could I track this strange energy?" She wondered, glancing around. "I can't just use my Mercury computer or viser... People will know it belongs to Sailor-!" She gasped, realizing what she could. "I could just track as Mercury..."

She pulled her transformation pen out of her pocket, her eyes pinned and strained to this blue and golden top.

Amy started to cross the street, her eyes stuck on the transformation pen.

_Yes, I can use this and get information on that energy wave. _As soon as she made across the street, she managed to find an empty alleyway.

"Mercury Power!" She cried, holding her pen above her head.

Engulfed in water momentarily, she spun around a few times before it released and she found herself in her blue fuku.

"Alright, let's go." She hopped onto a building and pulled out her Mercury computer- only to realize as she did, that her duel disk was still on her arm. "Darn. I'll just have to leave it on."

…

Joey and Lita celebrated for knocking Roba down a notch, though he still had ways to go before winning the duel enitrely.

"Yeah! You showed him, Joey!" Lita cheered, latching her arm around his neck. "Ya knocked some of his life points out and proved him wrong; nice one, Joseph."

"How do ya know my full name?" He blinked at her.

"What?" Lita laughed, locking him in a headlock. "I just guessed, buddy!" She ruffled his hair and then released his head back upwards.

He spun circles a couple times and then turned back to Espa Roba.

"Ha!" He shouted, making Lita stop jumping in happiness and turn back in utter anger. "You think I'm faking all my pyscic abilites?!" He touched his ear and muttered something then looked back up at Joey. "I'm getting a telepathic -"

"Hold up." Lita stepped in front of Joey. "I think I'll duel you from now on."

"You can't-" Joey started, but she clamped her hand over his mouth.

"I need to teach you a lesson, Roba. Let's go." She yanked Joey's duel disk off his arm and took his deck before either himself or Espa Roba could protest. "Come on, you should know about my skills by now."

Only seconds before Roba could say anything, Lita pulled out her red cloth and tied it over her mouth then let out some of her strands of hair.

"No way!" Roba stepped backwards. "Jupiter's Rose!"

"Yeah, yeah." Lita said from behind her mask. "Now let's duel, cheater!"

"We'll see who's a frod when I win!" He shouted at her, "And then you lose all that credit for defeating all your opponents!"

"Dream on!" Joey yelled from behind Lita. "Lita'll kick ya butt!"

"I don't need to dream! Even without my psycic abilites, I never lose a duel!" He glanced at Lita. "And I can tell that's not gonna change this time around, Lita!"

"Espa Roba, I don't have psycic powers, but a good friend of mine does." Lita explained, gesturing outwards and sticking her hip out to the side. "So I can tell you that those powers of your's aren't real- right, Raye?" She peeked the the left.

Raye was standing there next Duke once again, and she nodded.

"How do we know you're not lying?" He demanded, looking at Raye, determined to figure out if this was true. "Prove it."

"Alrighty!" Lita pushed Joey in front of Raye. "Show them up, Raye!" She cheered.

Raye pulled out one of her seals, holding it between her fingers as she shut her eyes,

"Rin-Pyou-Tou-Sha-Kai-Jin-Retsu-Zai..." She opened her eyes. "Zen!" She slammed her seal into Joey's chest.

"Nyeh!" He cried, toppling over as numbness tumbled over his chest.

Raye put her hands in a praying postion, shutting her eyes again.

"Joey won't be able to get up- correct, Joey?" She asked, peeking down at the blondie.

"I can't feel my anything." He muttered, twitching in pain.

Espa Roba stepped backwards.

"See," Lita explained. "even without powers like Raye, I can and will always believe people like you will never understand!"

"Very poetic." He said, brushing off Raye's performance. "But a little belief won't stop me from bumping you and Wheeler out of this tournament!"

…

Serena and Yugi stared down at the duel, noticing Lita had taken his place.

"Come on, Lita!" Serena cheered, not noticing Yami had taken Yugi's place. "You can beat him!"

_Why would she take Joey's place...? _Yami wondered, watching intently.

…

Lita pointed dramtically at Espa Roba.

"I'm tired of your babbling about the future!" She claimed, angry. "Let's finish duel already!"

"I predict a nasty end for you and Wheeler, Lita." Roba said, but Lita interuppted.

"Does it look like I'm Lita?" She questioned, pointing to her mask.

Joey and Roba sweatdropped.

"Fine, I predict a nasty end for you and Wheeler, Jupiter's Rose!" He pointed dramtically as well. "Rumor has it, even Wheeler there could beat you! And without Yugi, he can't duel his way out of a paperbag!"

Joey glared and Lita growled.

"We'll see about that, Roba!" She cried.

"Prepare to face the power of my psycic dueling power you loser!"

"Bring it on, pyscho boy!"

**Jupiter's Rose LP:**_2600_

**Espa Roba LP: **_2940_

"It's psycic!" He proclaimed. "I place one card face down on the field and end my turn."

_He's got no monster on the field to hide behind, so I can attack him directly just like he attacked Joey. But, that'll mean a good card. _Lita pondered, pulling a card from Joey's deck. _I just hope that Joey has some good ones. _She pulled out and looked at it. _My card...? I don't think I should attack with it- I'll place it out just to scare him._

"I summon Aligator Sword!" She shouted, the sword baring aligator forming from pixels next to Joey's previously summoned Swordsman of Landstar.

**Aligator Sword:**

**AP: **_1500_

**DP: **_1200_

_These monsters have a total attack strength of 3000. _She thought, _60 more then his life points._

"Hey dork, I have vision of the future!" Lita exclaimed. "And you're not in it, cheater!" Her Aligator Sword charged him. "You're doomed; as soon as my Aligator Sword is done with your life points!"

The monster swung at Espa, knocking him to his knees.

…

Tristan cheered at the screen.

There were pictures of Espa Roba and Jupiter's Rose on either side of the screen, their life points and monsters underneath them.

"Yeah!" He pumped his fist in the air. "Jupiter's Rose hit 'em, Shizuka!" He glanced at the red head next to him.

She had white bandages around her eyes, long red hair falling just past her shoulders and she wore pink loose pajamas.

"One more move and Jupiter's Rose will win the duel for Joey!" He grinned.

She brought a clenched hand to her mouth.

_You can do this- for Joey. _She encouraged silently.

…

Serena cheered loudly.

"Yeah! Go Lita! Kick his butt to your mother planet!" She cried before realizing what she had said. "I mean- kick it back to Tokyo!"

Yami raised an eyebrow but then encouraged Lita.

"Good job, Lita. Keep up your defenses!"

…

"Now it's your turn, Swordsman of Landstar!" She cheered, sending it flying at Espa Roba. "Let's defeat this cheat!"

"If you think I'll let you attack me twice- you're crazy!" Roba shouted, raising his hand at his facedown card.

_I forgot about that facedown! _Lita stepped backwards in shock.

"So, I'll active the trap card, Mind Control!" He held out his hand, the holographic card flipping upwards to reveal the actual card.

Joey blinked behind her.

"That can't be good." He obviously pointed out, leaving Lita more irritated then before.

Ripples of air flowing out of the purple boardered card, trapping the tiny swordsman and making it's eyes spin circles.

"Once a monster falls into my trap, it instantly becomes my brainwashed servant!" Espa cackled, placign a hand on hs hip. "Take that oh so great Jupiter's Rose!"

_I don't get it. _She wondered, looking a little questioned. _Why didn't he spring his trap card on my first attack?_

…

"But, Espa could've used his card to take Lita's Aligator Sword and attack the Swordsman of Landstar." Serena muttered. "Why didn't he?"

"Lita should know." Yami said, looking at the blonde.

_I wish I could just say hi to Atem. But, he doesn't remember. _Serena inwardly sighed.

…

_There's only one reason he'd wait. _Lita remembered, her eyes narrowing. _He wants to sacrifce the swordsman. _She peered at the trap card in her hand. _But when does, I'll be ready! _

She peeked at a tense and scared Joey and grinned.

He blinked, confused at her action, but then he realized her silence and grinned back with a nod.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn, you blue haired psycho!" She slammed it into place, letting it forming in front of her.

"It's showtime!" Espa shouted, pulling a single card from his deck. "I'll sacrifce your Swordsman of Landstar to summon Ginzo!" The wobbling swordsman sunk into his holographic card. "The end is near for you and Wheeler!"

A pillar of light erupted from the card, Ginzo slowly coming out of it.

Espa smirked in victory and Lita grinned back, knowing her plan was finally coming together.

_Take your best shot, blue face! _She thought to herself happily. _I've got a trap card ready to send you flying to Pluto._

"You better hope that your facedown card isn't a trap because my next move will dissapoint you!" Roba claimed, Ginzo's eyes staring to glow a blood red colour. "Show your stuff, Ginzo!"

Fire burst out of his eyes, setting Lita's card a flame.

"Ah!" She cried. "My trap!"

"With Ginzo on the field none of those low life traps will work!" Espa broadly smirked again. "I can foresee my victory and you falling out of Battle City for good!"

Lita glared.

"I can't let 'im win!" She cried. "I'm doing this for Joey!" She claimed, holding her arm out angrily.

…

"I can read your mind, Rose face!" Roba shouted, the battle still raging on between them. "And I can see your losing hope!"

_As long as that damn Ginzo is on the field, _Lita growled. _I can't use the trap card. That means Aligator Sword is like a free lunch to his cyborg thing. But, that also means my life points are gone- and so is Joey and I's chances in the Battle City tournament! And I need to get to the finals somehow to find that power wave's pin point!_

Roba chuckled, pulling a magic card from his hand.

"Now, I'll play the magic card, Amplifier!" He cried, placing it onto his duel disk. "Then I'll hardwire it to Ginzo, which will boost his attack points by 500!"

**Ginzo AP: **_2400_

"But, then it also, after each turn, his attack points are again boosted by 300!"

"What?! That's not even fair!" Lita complained.

"Now, Ginzo send that Aligator back to the swamp!" Espa yelled.

Ginzo formed a black orb between his hands and shot it at Lita's aligator.

It screech just as it hit it, disappearing into nothing but ripples in the air. Lita shielded her eyes from the flaring light, angry.

**Jupiter's Rose LP: **_1200_

"I foresee the end of you, you thorn dork!" Espa asserted, but Joey cut in.

"If you think Lita's gonna quit just because of that cyborg and his tin hat, you've got another thing comin' ya blue haired freak!" He contended. "She ain't no quitter!"

_I"ll crush you and her even without myy brother's help. _He thought, looking smug.

…

The Roba brothers cheered on their brother.

"Yeah! Even without us helping him, he's winning and still using the ESP thing to freak that Jupiter's Rose girl out!" One laughed, Mokuba just standing close by with his arms crossed.

_Espa Roba is a strong duelist, _Yami thought to himself, Yugi sitting in the back of his mind watchig intently as well. _But Lita is strong too- she can do this._

"You've got this, Lita!" Serena applauded. "You're the new city famed Jupiter's Rose! You've got the strength to win- even using Joey's cards for the first time!"

_It's funny how she can be so chipper, huh Pharaoh? _Yugi asked from the back of his mind, her voice curious and rather excited for the ongoing duel.

_Yes, it is truly remarkable. _He repiled, grinning at bun-headed girl hopping up and down next to him.

…

Joey watched with strained eyes as Lita tried to stay strong.

"This duel isn't over yet, Espa!" She vociferated, her eyes firm and almost shaking.

"Well, I can see this duel will be as soon as I make my next move." He chuckled. "Why don't you just hand over your locator card now?"

"No way, Roba!" She professed, clenching her hands into fists. "This duel is mine! Check this out!" Lita pulled a card from Joey's deck, gulping her heart back into her chest.

She pulled Baby Dragon.

_Baby Dragon? It'll work. Jupiter's Rose is back, baby! _She claimed in her head, grinning at Roba from across the duel field.

Espa cackled.

"Give it up, Rose! My Ginzo already had 2400 attack poitns and the cosmos say he's stronger then any card in your deck!" He explained. "Plus, Ginzo's only going to get even more powerful!"

Lita glanced at her Jupiter card, smirking.

_I'll use you first. _She beamed.

"I summon Guardian of Courage- Jupiter in defense mode!" She slammed it into the duel disk.

Lightning flashed, the monster forming quickly, her chocolate locks flying around her head.

"What is that?" Espa Roba demanded. "I've never seen her before!"

"That's before she's one of a kind." She gestured outward. "Sent to me personally by Maximillion Pegasus."

"What?!" Joey stepped back. "But I thought Pegasus disappeared!"

"What?" She turned around to look at Joey. "I didn't know that. I just got it in the mail."

"Then how can you trust it?!" He demanded, looking spooked. "Maybe it's an illegal card!"

"But it said it was straight from Industrial Illusions!" Dropping the subject, she turned back to Espa. "But, now I summon Baby Dragon!" She continued, the orange and yellow bellied dragon forming in front of her.

"I know this trick, don't you Wheeler?" Rex asked, taking a gander at Joey.

"Yeah... we must think the same." He repiled.

"I don't know if I should attack your monster or give it a bottle!" Roba laughed. "If that's the best you've got against Ginzo, then you're out of your mind, Rose!"

"I may be a baby now," Lita began. "but it's about to grow up!"

She held out the card Time Wizard.

"Time Wizard?!" Roba hollered. "I see," he calmed. "you're going to try and age that dragon into an aged one."

"Maybe." Lita chuckled, snapping her finger and holding it out.

"Well my telepathic powers are telling me that it won't be enough."

Lita smirked, Joey doing that same behind her.

_Just like the card says, if the Time Wizard's arrow lands on the right spot, 1000 year will pass. _Lita was even surprised at how well she had figured this out, leaving her Jupiter card in defense and then summoning a formulated pair of monsters. _If that happens, Baby Dragon will ger older and age his stupid Ginzo card into scrap metal._

"Okay!" She began again, Time Wizard spinning in a circle. "Let's see if luck is on our side, Roba!"

The arrow in the middle of Time Wizard spun around, going and going around until it landed on something.

It landed straight in the middle.

"Yes!" Lita pumped her fist in the air. "Now, it's time warp time!" Baby Dragon grew and grew. "Baby Dragon ages a 1000 years to become 1000 Dragon!"

The new dragon roared.

**1000 Dragon **

**AP: **_2400_

**DP: **_2000_

"Now here's the part of the plan ya missed!" Lita winked, pointing again. "You stupid monster rusting into a heap of- what!" Lita gaped, starting at the perfectly okay Ginzo, the outline glowing purple. "How is he still fine? Where's the rust at?" She demanded, stepping back.

"What's the matter, Jupiter's Rose?" Espa Roba said, "Did Ginzo's special armor tip you off? It's made of Titanium- gaurnteed to not rust or break for 10,000 years!"

"Titani-who?" Joey stuttered, blinking a few times.

"You should've done your homework, Joey!" Lita shouted back at him, "the chemical element of atomic number 22, a hard silver-gray metal of the transition series, used in strong, light, corrosion-resistant alloys."

"What?" He blinked a couple times.

"It's like what he said- it won't rust for 10,000 years."

…

"Yeah! Come on, Lita!" Serena hopped, squealing and smiling at the duel. "You've got the talent and skills to beat this guy!"

_You can do this, Lita. This is for Joey. _Yugi muttered in the back of Yami's head.

…

"You're mine, Rose!" Roba threw his fist in the air. "Go Ginzo! Attack her Baby Dragon!"

The dragon disappeared, leaving Lita shielding her eyes from the bright lights.

"Now that the dragon's gone, how long can I hold on?" Lita asked herself, tension straining her voice.

…

_Come on, Jupiter's Rose._ Tristan thought, _with Joey's secret weapon gone, she's barely holding on._

"Hey Tristan," Shizuka made him turn to his left. "you've been awfully quiet. Jupiter's Rose _is _winning for my brother, right?"

"Well yeah, I mean, uh, um," He stuttered, "Well you see, she sort of uh..."

"She's not losing, is she?"

"Um, no!" Tristan rubbed the back of his head nervously, though she could not see. "Don't be silly! She's just toying with her opponent- to ensure her victory for your brother."

"Oh thank you." She smiled. "For telling me exactly what's going on."

_I can't tell Shizuka she's losing. It'll break her heart. _He sighed inwardly, his head turning back to the screen.

A knocking came from the door.

"Huh?" Shizuka moved her head upwards, confused.

"Time for me to take your temprature." A nurse said joyfully to Shizuka, making Tristan turn ot look back at the red haired girl.

"Oh." He began, "I'll just step outside and take in a breath of fresh air."

"Okay." Shizuka nodded.

"See ya." He waved, closing the door behind him.

_You've gotta win, Jupiter. You're Joey's only hope- and everyone is behind you, especially Shizuka. _He thought to himself, walkign down the halls of the hospital. _That gives me an idea._

Back in the room, the nurse just finished taking her temprature.

"You're doing very well, Shizuka." She grinned, "I do hope you'll only continue to do even better." She began to stepped away.

"Um, nurse could you help me out?" Shizuka cut in.

"Of course, dear."

"The duel." She started, "Could you tell me what it says and if Jupiter's Rose is winning for my brother?"

"Oh, sure." She glanced at the screen, scanning it over.

One side had a picture of a boy with rather large eyes, medium lengthed blue hair and he wore a pink jacket.

The other had a boy with short and poofy blonde hair, dark brown eyes and he wore a white t-shirt boardered with blue.

"Which one is your brother?" She asked.

…

Mina and Tea sat on a park bench, looking rather tense.

_All this talk about ancient evil forces is starting to freak me out. _Tea thought, Mina pushing some of her locks of hair behind her ear.

Out of nowhere, two hands covered Tea's eyes.

"Guess who?" Said an older man's voice, but he was cut off as Mina spun around and smack him across the face.

"Hey!" Tea said, "You scared me!"

"Oh my, I'm sure sir!" Mina cried, leaning down to help Yugi's grandpa. "Are you alright? I thought you were a pervert trying hit up on Tea."

"You thought?" He complained, holding his nose. "You hand almost broke my nose, dear." He turned to Mina.

"Well," Mina started, crossing her arms. "don't sneak up on Tea then!"

Tea cell phone began to ring, so she pulled it out of her purse.

"This is Tea." She beamed right after. "Hey ya Tristan." Mina hopped over.

"Mina's here too, ya know..." She murmured.

"Are you watching Joey and Jupiter's Rose's duel right now?" He asked one the other end of the line.

"No, I'm not. What's going on?" She asked, Mina looking over curious, so she pushed her ear against the phone to hear as well.

"Find them and give Joey this message."

…

"Your Battle City days are over, Rose!" Espa Roba proclaimed once more, "Your dragon is gone and the celestial forces around me say you have nothing but that stupid Jupiter card left! And that's in defense mode as well- it can't even lay a finger on Ginzo! Your doom is close!"

Lita let her face fall angry and strained.

"As long as I have Joey's deck- I have hope! Just like he would'nt let me down- it won't let me down!" She shotued back at him.

Joey looked flattered.

"Whoa, do ya really think of me like that Lita?" He dreaily stared up, happy to finally be admired.

"Well, yeah." She looked back at him, flashing a thumbs up and smiling. "That's what friends are for."

"Pay attention, Rose bud!" Roba exclaimed, making her snap back towards his face. "Keep going."

"Fine," She placed a card down on her duel disk. "I play the magic card Scap Goat!"

Four mulitcoloured goat floated out of the holographic card, floating in place.

"That's the best you've got?" Espa chuckled. "Those coloured goats can only protect you for a little while, then it's bye bye to you and your life points!" He placed a hand on his chin, "You'd make this much easier if you'd just hand over you and Wheeler's locator cards." He then looked right back up. "Or you can keep going and just keep embaressing yourself by playing Wheeler's lame cards!"

"The litte freak is right, Lita." Rex started, "This duel is pretty much over! Using Wheeler's cards is just a suicide mission! Plus, even I couldn't beat him and his Ginzo."

"Shut up, Rex." She glared back at him. "Your move, Espa." She closed her eyes, crossing her arms as she awaited his words.

…

Tristan made his way back to Shizuka's room.

The nurse exited her room, closing the door.

"I'm all finished now, thanks for waiting Tristan." She tilited her head and smiled kindly.

"No problem. I'll head back in." He repiled, letting her walk past as he knocked on the door.

"Tristan-!" Inside Shizuka was cut off as he opned the door quickly.

"Yeah, that's me! You want a duel update, right?" He smiled, sitting down the bed where he had been before. "Jupiter's Rose is probably still stringing that guy along- just for Joey."

His eyes tensed at his lie, but then he looked up quickly in shock as Shizuka spoke.

"It's okay." She smiled, making him look over in confusion. "Thank you Tristan, really. But you don't have to keep lying to me." Tristan spun around in total consternation. "I asked the nurse to tell me what's going on. I knew she has been losing all this time."

Tristan looked rather upset, his eyes moving downwards in sadness.

"I'm sorry Shizuka," He sighed, her voice heavy with guilt. "I just didn't want to worry you about her winning for Joey."

"That's so sweet. But I need to know about my brother's chances. He's always been so good to me, so I always want to be there for him." She remembered the day Joey came for her eye surgery. "On the day of my eye surgery I wouldn't go through with it until he was there." She leaned forward slightly, smiling at Tristan truthfully. "My big brother has never let me down. So I want to do my part and cheer her on so she can help him."

"I guess you're right." Tristan admitted, his face reflecting off the close by mirror.

"I may not be there to help this girl for Joey, but you can help me be there for him spiritually, pretty please?" She asked, cupping her hands together and lowering her head so it rested on her chest.

Tristan cuckled, nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"I sure can. Now let's get back to that duel and help out the girl who fights for your brother!" He broadly grinned.

"Right." Shizuka nodded.

…

"Alright, blue haired freak," Lita began, the scap goats still in front of her. "show me what you and that Ginzo have got!"

"You're just prolonging your defeat, Lita." Espa Roba said, his face very smug. "But if that's that you really want, Rose, I'm not one to stop you now am I?"

Lita glared, Joey doing the same.

Raye watched the duel, her hope falling like pebbles to feet. Lita was losing and this duel decided her own _and _Joey's fates in this tournament.

_If you lose, Lita, it's over for you and Joey. Keep going, hold onto your hope. _She thought, her eyebrows furrowing downwards. _This is very important to Luna's plan to find the energy._

Duke noticed how tense Raye was, her face very pressured and anxiety covered.

"Raye?" He asked, making all her facial expressions pop to nothing and her head turn to face him. "What's the matter with you? You look tense."

"Oh," She looked away, takign a deep breath and then releasing it, her shoulders dropping. "nothing Duke. Just thoughts."

"Okay then..." He muttered, looking back at the duel.

"It's my move!" Espa Roba exclaimed, pulling a card and look right at it. "I summon Reflect Bounder to the field!" The four scap goats closed in around Lita, protecting her momentarily. "My new monster is practially attack-proof! It can reflect any of your attacks straight back at ya, Rose! Even if Wheeler's deck had a decent monster, none of it's attacks could even touch Reflect Bounder!"

"Bring it on, loser." Lita said very quietly, her eyes sharpening together.

"And the Amplifier increases Ginzo's attack strength by 300 each turn!" He added, Ginzo leaning back as the helmet inceased his power.

**Ginzo AP" **_3200_

"Now I have two undefeatable monsters on the field!" He chuckled, Lita losing hope in herself. "and you, you don't have a chance for yourself or Wheeler's place in this tournament!" He pointed overdramatically, Lita growling behind grit teeth. "Now Ginzo, attack her Scap Goats!"

Ginzo shot his black orbs of energy at one, leaving it as nothing but empty duel space.

"Now Reflect Bounder, go for another one!"

Straight from the white circle in it's chest, lightning like energy defeated yet another Scap Goat, leaving Lita gritting her teeth together in frustration.

"Your furture is looking more pathetic by the second!" Espa claimed again, "You only have two Scap Goats left and the cosmos say it's hopless for you and my next attack will be the end!" He cackled, holidng his chest. "I don't mean to laugh at you, Lita. But losing like this with Wheeler's deck must be embaressing and by next turn, I'mm have three monsters on the field! Leaving you with no hope! It's sad that your Battle City history is over so soon- you even became famous for being undefeatable. That is, until Wheeler sent you to the scap heap."

_I can't lose like this, but can I do? I have to do something- for Joey! _Lita's face was strained and tense, her eyes sharp and angular with rage.

"Face it, Rose." Espa Roba made her look up. "With those cards, your dueling career is over and you will never be allowed to duel here again!" He stuck out a thumbs down, sending her spirits to the pits of ebony.

"Don't listen to 'em, Lita!" Joey made her look up surprise. "You're strong enough!" He encouraged, making her turn around and blink in confusion. "I realize that I've only known ya for a few days now, but I know ya more then I should. So I know you can send his cheating butt always to the next century!" he cheered, giving her a thumbs up.

Lita's face softened and she smiled kindly at the blonde boy with a Brooklyn accent.

"Thanks Joey." She let her teeth show, her eyes pure orbs of emerald finally loose and unstrained.

…

"Hang in there, Lita!" Serena shouted, her strands of gold bopping up and down as she loudly cheered on her brunette friend. "You can do this!"

_She's right you know, Pharaoh. _Yugi reminded Yami from the backo of his head, her voice seeming echo around in truth.

_Yes, I do know. _Yami repiled, looking monotonusly down at the duel on the street.

…

"Oh stop with the sappy stuff, Wheeler!" Espa Roba shouted, "Jupiter's Rose could just hand over that rare Guardian of Courage card right now!"

Lita stepped backwards.

"Who said it was up for taking, Roba?" She demanded.

"Well, the winner gets the loser's rarest card." he gestured outwards. "And that card is one of a kind- ultamitely rare." He finished.

Lita closed her eyes.

_Maybe Roba's right. If I lose, he gets Joey and I's only locator cards and my Jupiter card. Maybe it is over... _Her face fell hopeless.

"Lita, Joey!" A voice made her look up, "Hang in there guys!"

She looked over to see Tea and Mina pushing past all the crowds people.

"Mina?" She blurted.

"Tea?" Joey questioned.

"Tristan called from the hospital!" Mina called out, Tea following in suit with words.

"He's watching this duel online right now with Shizuka!" She beamed, leaving Lita breathless.

"His sister's watching...?" She muttered.

Joey had told her about his younger sister Shizuka. She apparently had eye issues and had to get surgery, so Tristan was staying with her at the hospital while Joey went into Battle City and she recovered.

"Shizuka wants you both to know something," Tea said, making them turn in surprise. "She's here, spiritually, to help Lita duel for Joey!"

Mina cut in.

"But, Joey," Mina began, holding up a peace sign- two fingers. "Shizuka says you two are a team, forever Joey."

Lita knew just what to say at that.

"And she believes in you," She said, turning to him, her face soft. "so don't let me give up just yet. I need encouragement."

"Yeah." He smiled. "Keep pushin' forward, Lita. You can kick 'im far off!" Then he paused. "For Shizuka!"

"Yeah!" Lita agreed, pumping her fist.

"Stop stalling!" Espa Roba interuppted, making Lita look back with a face full of courage. "Are you gonna quit or not, Lita?"

"No way!" She shouted, winking. "If Joey's sister is here spiritually, then I'll use her and Joey's encouragement to hold on!"

"Really? Suit yourself, Lita."

"That's right!" Yugi's Grandpa exclaimed, making Mina and Tea look over in confusion. "You can still win this duel, Lita!"

Lita had honestly only met Grandpa Muto once, breifly when she picked up Serena from Yugi's the day before. He had been a sweet man, but he was very perverted.

_I can do this, these odds may be against me but I have my friends behind me. I know there's a card in Joey's deck that can help me- there gotta be! Now all I gotta do is draw it and beat Espa Roba. _Lita thought to herself.

"Hey there Roba," Lita caught his attention quickly. "I use the magic card Roulette Spider!" A checkerboard spider with an arrow stigner burst from a card. "Attach to Ginzo!" The spider latched onto the cyborg's face by his short and stubbed black legs.

"Ah! What's that?!" Espa Roba cried, his Ginzo leaning back in confusion as the spider held on. "What's the point of all of this?!"

"Roulette Spider is one of the most risk cards in Duel Monsters," Joey said, "It could win this for Lita or destory her!" He seemed to be in a panic, though he face stayed laid back and relaxed. "After she gives up half her life points, Roulette Spider latches onto the strongest monster and drags it to the middle."

"Thats where everything gets interesting." Lita smirked, a spiderweb in red and blue fillings in center parts.

"What is that web for, Lita?" Roba demanded, his Ginzo starting to glow a magenta colour.

"For a guy with apparent ESP, you ask a lot of questions." She sweatdropped, but then went right back to serious mode. "Roulette Spider will spin that Ginzo right 'round in circle until you say stop. Then the spider will attack the monster it's pointing at."

"Any target?"

"Yeah. Could be me or you directly or any of the defending monster on the field. They'll be gone instantly. Any predictions, Mr. ESP?" She laughed at her own joke, Joey actually looking very annoyed at it.

_What's Lita thinking? _Rex thought, _This risks her getting kicked out of the tournament with Wheeler right next to her! This move will never work!_

"Ready? Go Roulette Spider, getting to the spinning!" Lita shouted, smirking happily.

The spider's arrow tail snapped up, starting spin Ginzo around quicker and quicker, sharper and shaper movements.

"Whatever it points to Roba, it destorys!" She cried again. "What's the matter ESP boy? Too scared to stop it?"

Roba didn't reply, he only stayed tense as Ginzo continued to spin and spin around. Lita smirked slyly as it spun in circles, awaiting the words of Espa Roba to stop it.

"What're ya waiting for?!" Lita demanded, a coy smirked remaining on her lips.

"Er..." Then he sprung forward. "Ginzo stop!"

Then it slowed and slowed, landing on Reflect Bounder.

Ginzo shot his energy at it, smashing into it's mirror.

"No! Don't relfect! If you do, it's over for both you and Ginzo!" He desperatly tried to stop his monster- but it was all too late for the cheating blue haired duelist.

Reflect Bounder thrust it's chest forward, sending the energy right back at Ginzo. He disappeared, Reflect Bounder doing the same under the Roulette Spider's effect.

"It's over Roba," Lita grinned broadly. "Both your monsters are destroyed and you're history!" She cried, forcing Roba to step backwards.

"But, you couldn't beat me!" Roba stuttered, looking rather scared.

"Who's deck do you think you're dealing with?" She smiled under her red cloth mask, "Joey Wheeler's!" She winked, "Plus, do the math. Ginzo's attack points are 3200 and Reflect Bounder had 1700- so you're life points are gone! This duel is done!"

Tea and Mina shouted happily, cheering. They both hugged Grandpa Muto, leaving his face flustered.

…

"She did it!" Tristan beamed, throwing a fist in the air. "What a great come back, Jupiter!" He continued to cheer, but Shizuka stayed silently smiling.

_Thank you, Jupiter's Rose. For help my brother. _She smiled, holding her fingers to her mouth marginally.

…

Serena squealed.

"Yes! She did it, Yugi!" She threw her arms around her friend, happy Lita had won the prolouged duel. "I can't believe it!"

Yugi hugged back, laughing with her.

Then he looked over at the Roba brothers.

"Espa put up a great fight but that Jupiter's Rose person still won." One said, lowering his binoculars as another scoffed, slamming his fists into the roof edge. "He was so close!"

…

"She beat me!" Roba cried, falling to his knees.

A man scoffed behind him, turning his head lightly to the left.

"Check out the psycic duelist now!" One laughed.

"Yeah, what happened to ESP? Couldn't predict your defeat?" Another chuckled.

Lita walked up to Espa Roba, smiling.

"It was a good and tough duel." But then her face darken. "So, hand over your Ginzo and locator card."

"No!" He cried, "Please don't make me! You just don't understand!"

"Why're you freaking out about?" She asked, blinking. "Just stand up and face defeat. Plus, you know the Battle City rules, I get your rarest card." But, then her face fell light and cheery again. "Everyone loses once in while. Even old Jupiter's Rose loses a duel every once in awhile." She smiled.

"But, it's not that simple!" He cried, "People count on me to win, Lita!"

"We all have our own reasosn for dueling."

"Argh!" Roba dropped to his elbows, tearing up. "You just don't get it do you?!" He demanded, leaving Lita utterly confused. "Losing isn't an option for me! I have to win at all costs!" He slammed his fist into the ground. "I'm not dueling for myself, I'm dueling for my brothers!"

Lita looked very untouched, but then it fell into a soften kind of look.

"Brothers?"

"My little brothers look up to me, I'm like a hero to them!" he stared at the ground with watery eyes as the people closed into a circle around them. "If my reputation as a loser spreads, bullies will pick on them again!"

"That's crazy talk, Roba." Lita said down to him, her face comforting. "This duel has shown some thing about being a big brother." She peeked at Joey without him notcing. She held out her hand to him. "Come on, need a hand?" She asked kindly.

Espa Roba's face turned into a glare.

"I don't need your pity!" He slapped his hand away, but it knocked out something from his ear- an earpiece.

"Fine, be that way." She crossed her arms, turning away from him.

"_Come on big brother, get up!" _A voice came from the earpiece that Joey, of course, didn't notice fell out of his ear.

"WHERE IS THAT VOICE COMIN' FROM?!" He cried, jumping behind Lita, his eyes shootign around cautiously.

"_You went through a great duel and without cheating!" _They people on the other end, possibly the other Robas, leaving Espa staring at it.

"We're proud of you bro!" Theu suddenly appeared in the crowd, making him look over.

"But I lost!"

"So?"

"So, you're not worried about everyone thinking your big brother is a big loser?" Espa asked, his eys teary.

"Well, no. If it means you did without cheating, we'll take anything." One said, their eyes watery as well. "And in our book, you're always a winner."

"Well come here!" He shouted, standing up as his brothers made their way over to him. "Give your bro a hug!"

As they all got into a hug, everyone awed, especially Mina who seemed to be in love with all the brotherly care in the air.

"So these guys are the cosmic forces you were talking to?" Joey asked, getting out from behind Lita. "Now all I need is his rare Ginzo card to finish this happy ending."

Lita nodded, grinning at the group of brothers.

…

"Good work, Lita." Yugi said, Serena busy dancing around at the victory. "You've really shown your stuff- maybe even taught Joey a thing or two."

"Yes! My friend is awesome!" Serena cheered in the background, spinning around happily.

Then they both left the roof.

…

Espa held out his Ginzo and loctator cards to Lita.

"Here they are." He said, "you deserve them"

Lita took them, smiling at Espa.

"Sorry about the cheating thing," He apologized, trying to smile but it came as a nervous grin.

"No problem, Roba."

"You won fair and square," He held his arm in front of his chest. "And next time we duel, I'm purely playing. No cheating."

"I'll hold that to ya."She turned away, "Smell you later, Roba brothers." Then she fully turned away with her head. "Ya know," She stopped walking, "you should duel Joey enitrely next time. He's better at it then that Kaiba guy may put it." She smiled at the road ahead. "You're a lot like him. You have your brothers and he has his sister and friends." She laughed. "But I'll tell ya, I'll have his back for a long time." She looked back at him. "As long as you guys have that, no one loses."

Espa nodded.

Then she walked off.

…

Lita walked up to Joey where he stood with Tea, Mina and Grandpa Muto.

"Did he give ya his cards?" Joey asked as she arrived in front of him.

"Yeah, but..." She looked at him. "I think you should take them." She held her card out to him.

"What?" He blinked in confusion. "But you won the duel."

"With your deck." She explained, "Plus, if I didn't have your support, I couldn't have done it. So, these are really for you, Joey."

Joey took them slowly, looking down at them.

"Are ya sure?" He peeked back up at her.

"Totally." She grinned.

"Now," Mina perked, "let's find the others!"

With that, they walked off into the city.

…

**OMG! **

**So loooong!  
>It took two whole days.<strong>

**Read it. Love it. Review it.**

**~SSTBS**


End file.
